The Great Naruto Cup
by yaoisasunaruheart
Summary: The contest for the great Naruto's heart begins! Will he fall in love? Definitely. The really question is with who at what time? See the contest for begining to finish. Come one come all to the Naruto Cup! everyoneNaru, KakaIru, ItaKyuu, ends in SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

HI! This is my first fan fiction so here goes. And no I don't know how long this will be because I barely have an idea of what to write.

Just to say I'm not a good proof reader and can't spell since English is my second language but I'll try so if you see any spelling mistake then please to tell me so I'll correct it if I can figure out how.

Also I don't mind criticism so go ahead. I might have some writers block to so if you could help me out I'd love you. Therefore I'm not a fast or constant writer so it might take me a while but I'll try for never more then a week k?

Declaimer: T.T I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd tie him up and give him to Sasuke

Warning: this is Yaoi and I might write it rated M so if you don't do hard-core then please don't read I'm not responsible for any heart attacks.

Yes it will end with SasuNaru because I like it best sorry to all the other couples, but the good news if you like other couples for Naruto is that in-between there will be SaiNaru, GaraNaru, NejiNaru, NaruSaku, ShikaNaru(ends with ShikaTama just because I like Tamari better then Ino) and basically almost everyone after Naruto oh and some KakaIru and also one of my personal favourite ItaKyuu (Kyuubi)

My keyboards a bit broken and keeps typing 4s so if there is any I'm sorry I think I got all of then though

"speech"

'thoughts'

**The Great Naruto Cup**

**Chapter 1**

"But Iruka-sensei!!!! I don't want to!" our favourite blue eyed blonde complained so loudly the building shook.

"Naruto, you're 18 now it's about time you stop acting so childish and start…"

"NO! I'm not going to"

Iruka sighed this was not going as smooth as it was planned.

"But Naruto," a new voice came into the depute, "you've been asking for a date since you were 12, and this would be a good chance for you to find."

Naruto slammed his hand on the table so hard it maybe even rivalled Tsunade's. "Kakashi get this through you head NO."

"You know Naruto you might even find a nice boy to fall in love with"

"How many times do I have to say it NO! besides how do you know it'll be a male? I'm bi you know"

"Naruto" finally Tsunade spoke (yes she was there) "I'm sorry it had to come to this but I'm banning you from all mission until you do as we ask. Besides you need a break."

Naruto suddenly stood up upon hearing this. "Y... you.. you can't be serious!!!"

"I'm very serious. You're suspension begins right now so I guess you should get started."

"Don't worry Naruto it won't be that bad. If fact we'll help you" Kakashi's visible eye was curving upward and Iruka could just tell he was up to something. By the Naruto was already long gone.

So you might be wondering what in heaven is going on? Well you see earlier that morning Naruto was called into the Hokage's office. Why? Being 18 and one of hidden leaf's ANBU, Tsunade, Iruka, and Kakashi thinks that Naruto might be over working himself, and seeing as how he isn't dating anyone they decided that weather he likes it or not he'll take a break. Also they were trying to set Sasuke and Naruto up (yes that's why Kakashi said male), yes they all new Sasuke was in love with the blonde it was obvious, from the way the possessive Uchiha glared at anyone who even touch Naruto and a lot of other things. It was also just a obvious the blonde loved him back, but even being an ANBU Naruto was dense and in denial. So this was a good chance to set the two love birds us and get Naruto to rest a bit and realise his feelings.

Now to catch you up on the village's events. Naruto as you've heard is 18 and yes one of the hidden leaf's ANBU as was all the other rookies and Gai's team. No he was no longer hated because of Kyuubi, in fact, Kyuubi now has his own body to walk around in. Turns out he only attacked the village because a ninja kill he's cub. So when Naruto was 14 Tsunade invented a jutsu to give him a body. Now he lives with Naruto and they're as close as brothers. Might I add that the Kyuubi's body is HOT and he had a fan club. (which I'm a member of)

There other big thing is that Itachi is back. It also turns out that he wasn't guilty either. He was framed (don't ask for detail I can't think of any), and the really killer is died. So he lives with Sasuke now. (I'd like to add that he's very HOT too and with a fan club that I also joined), and they're as close as they use to be. Right and one last very surprising fact Itachi and Kyuubi are DATING. And GOD DO THEY LOOK HOT TOGETHER. (ok I'm ok now XD)

So that basically watsup. Now Naruto was walking home furious. Why will here's what he's thinking 'dammit why me, if my fan club ever finds out I'll be mobbed, they'd probably rage me'. (yes he has a fan club too, oh and so does Sasuke). Yes the Naruto fan club who at times are even more aggressive then Sasuke's, partly because a lot of them gave up when they saw he was in love with Naruto. Some even tried to burn down Naruto's for taking away their "Sasuke-kun sparkle sparkle" but was stopped by the deadly Naruto Fan Club. While so others change fan clubs to Naruto's. Then we have the smarter girls that started/ joined a SasuNaru Fan Club ahead of time.

That night Naruto didn't sleep well. He had a feeling something big was going to happen.

As he thought that, a figure with a mask lingered in the shadows. Smiling and putting up posters that read

_The Great Naruto Cup_

_Come be the one to claim Naruto's Heart_

_The contest begins now _

_Naruto is looking_

_Anything is __fair because it's love after all_

_fair__ including a competition as long as you invite Naruto_

_give him flowers be creative_

_Come one come all to The Great Naruto Cup!_

Fan Girl: it's not that good, but I hope you like it. If you can think up an event please suggest it.

Fan Girl: Please comment/review because if you don't my chibi Naruto (that says nyu after every sentence) will cry T.T

ChibiNaru: Yes please do nyu

Thank you for reading I much appreciate and chibi Naruto does too

ChibiNaru: Yup thanks you all very much nyu


	2. Chapter 2

Just to say I'm not a good proof reader and can't spell since English is my second language but I'll try so if you see any spelling mistake then please to tell me so I'll correct it if I can figure out how.

Also I don't mind criticism so go ahead. I might have so writers block to so if you could help me out I'd love you. Therefore I'm not a fast or constant writer so it might take me a while but I'll try for never more then a week k?

Declaimer: T.T I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd tie him up and give him to Sasuke

Warning: this is Yaoi and I might write it rated M so if you don't do hard-core then please don't read I'm not responsible for any heart attacks.

Yes it will end with SasuNaru because I like it best sorry to all the other couples, but the good news if you like other couples for Naruto is that in-between there will be SaiNaru, GaraNaru, NejiNaru, NaruSaku, ShikaNaru (ends with ShikaTama just because I like Tamari better then Ino) and basically almost everyone after Naruto oh and some KakaIru and also one of my personal favorite ItaKyuu (Kyuubi)

My keyboards a bit broken and keeps typing 4s so if there is any I'm sorry I think I got all of then though

"speech"

'thoughts'

**The Great Naruto Cup**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto opened his eyes. The sun from the window was shine on his tanned skin. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. Something was wrong, but he didn't really know what in his sleepy state. Just then he felt a breeze. No that not what was wrong. What was wrong was he felt it down there. In his brain was a Click. There he finally got it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

'Why the fuck am I naked in my bed. I'm sure that I slept in boxers yesterday'. (nose bleed because of mental image). 'And were the hell is the bed covers?'

"Kit! What's with all the ruckus?" Kyuubi sounded more annoyed then concerned.

"Kyuubi. Why the fuck am I lying on my bed naked?"

"Oh is that what you're screaming about. Well some of your fan girls when I got home yesterday from the mission. By the way, I heard about you're mission ban kit. It's too bad huh?" He smirked. He loves mocking the kit almost as much as Sasuke, and like Sasuke, it was also out of love and care for the blonde.

"Kyuubi keep on topic. What did my crazy fan girls do?" He was fuming. This wasn't the first time they've invaded his privacy. They really were worst then Sasuke's fan girls.

"Oh right. They were in your room when I came back. When I asked them what they were doing they gave…" Kyuubi trailed off. Maybe he shouldn't tell Naruto about the posters yet. It'd be so much fun for him to find out on his own. Yup that's just what he'll do.

"Kyuubi they gave what?" He was getting impatient.

"They gave me an excuse that they were here to give you flowers, but they were taking picture of you naked. I did take their cameras don't worry, but I didn't stop them stealing all you're boxers to sell, except one. Don't worry they left money for the cloth they took."

"They what?!" Naruto ran to his dresser and slammed it open. Empty except one boxer and a huge bundle of money. "Shit. Now I got to buy new boxers. Dimmitt, why didn't you stop them Kyuubi."

"Well they were already going to kill me for the Camera, so I didn't stop them."

"KYUUBI! fine I'll just go and buy some boxers right now. Seeing as I won't have missions for a long time, I have time to burn." He put on his only pair of boxers a black T-shirt, and black pants. (Yes, he finally got over orange not that what looked bad on him either it's just this looks better)

"Wait kit, don't open the front door!"

Too late. Naruto had already opened it, and hundred of flower, gift, every kind of chocolate, and very type of stuffed animal came falling on top of him.

"Kit you ok?"

"As ok as I'll ever be. Why are there so many gifts on my door step today? It's usually like one or two. Weird. Kyuubi you work on getting this stuff inside and I'll go buy boxers." Then he ran off.

Yes Naruto did get annoyed with his fan girls a lot. But he was always nice (unlike Sasuke). He'd take their gifts and stuff at least reading them, eat one piece from each boxer, since I was beyond impossible to eat it all, and donating the stuffs to the orphanage, since there wasn't room for it all.

'Che why do I always get the work. At least he'll probably run into one of Kakashi's poster on his way there. Those things are everywhere' Kyuubi snickered. These were going to be an interesting few weeks.

So Naruto was walking to the clothing store, when he's eye caught a poster big and very bright. Then he noticed it had his name on it, and so he read it.

The when he was don't the post fell to the ground in flames. 'Kakashi' Naruto raced off.

At Kakashi's

Kakashi was just waking up. Feeling the something warm in his arms he smiled. Iruka was still asleep. He looked so cute with his hair down and snuggling up to him that he couldn't resist.

"Iruka-sensei," he whispered so very seductively in his ears before licking the ear shell. Iruka almost purred. That itself was enough to give Kakashi a hard-on right there.

Knock knock

Kakashi flinched and made a mental note to make who ever it would suffer for braking the moment and destroying his hard-on.

Kakashi slowly got out of bed without waking Iruka and walked to open the door. The moment the door opened an inch Naruto barged in.

"Kakashi! What the fuck are you thinking?!"

Fan girl: I'm very sorry for cutting it off because I'm doing what I hate other people doing. Cliff hanger annoy me because I can't think of anything else if it's good. So I'm sorry but I only cut it off because I have no idea what to write here. A little help is much appreciated since I really don't know where this is going. ChibiNaru you can go now.

ChibiNaru: Thank you so much for reading nyu. Please review and give us help and ideas nyu. Thanks nyu. I'm miss you nyu. Until next time nyu.

Fan girl: yup what he said. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Just to say I'm not a good proof reader and can't spell since English is my second language but I'll try so if you see any spelling mistake then please to tell me so I'll correct it if I can figure out how.

Also I don't mind criticism so go ahead. I might have so writers block to so if you could help me out I'd love you. Therefore I'm not a fast or constant writer so it might take me a while but I'll try for never more then a week k?

Declaimer: T.T I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd tie him up and give him to Sasuke

Warning: this is Yaoi and I might write it rated M so if you don't do hard-core then please don't read I'm not responsible for any heart attacks.

Yes it will end with SasuNaru because I like it best sorry to all the other couples, but the good news if you like other couples for Naruto is that in-between there will be SaiNaru, GaraNaru, NejiNaru, NaruSaku, ShikaNaru (ends with ShikaTama just because I like Tamari better then Ino) and basically almost everyone after Naruto oh and some KakaIru and also one of my personal favorite ItaKyuu (Kyuubi)

My keyboards a bit broken and keeps typing 4s so if there is any I'm sorry I think I got all of then though

"speech"

'thoughts'

**The Great Naruto Cup**

**Chapter**** 3**

"Kakashi what the fuck were you thinking!"

Upon realising who it was, all of Kakashi's torture plans went down the drain. After all he'd already done a lot to the guy.

"Naruto, what a nice surprise. What are you doing here?"

"You know damn well why I'm here! Kakashi why did you put those posters up?!"

"But Naruto I was just trying to help. You do want to start missions again ASAP right?"

"But Kakashi do you know that some of my fan girls freaked and stole all my boxers" suddenly realising what he said, Naruto face turns a deep red.

"Really it's that interesting" Kakashi smirked. This was going better then planned.

_Click_

"Kakashi what's with the noise?" Iruka had just entered the room looking very sleepy, and might I add only in his boxers.

At this point, Kakashi was already having though o how to pound him back into the mattress.

Naruto on the other hand had noticed something else besides his former sensei being in only boxers. His hair was wrinkle and messy, he came out of Kakashi's bed room and to top it of Kakashi was in boxers too. Now Naruto is dense, but even he isn't that dense. It's took him…

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Click_ he got it

Now he blushed, only harder. Panicking a bit, since even though, he had known they've been together for a year now, this was still the first time walking in on them afterwards. So not knowing what to do, he hit Kakashi as hard as he could right on the jaw, sending him into the wall. Then he turned around, said a quick sorry for disturbing Iruka-sensei, and left.

Now at this time you might be wonder if the younger of the last Uchihas, on named Sasuke, knew about this great contest. The answer is yes. In fact Sasuke had already made a bunch of plans to get the blonde.

Now let's take a look inside Sasuke's mind for a bit. 'Naruto the cute little fox will be mind soon. God if he only new how obsessed and how much I loved him. But soon very soon, he'll be mine to hold, protect and I won't let anyone else touch him (Geez possessive much?). Oh I've dream of holding his angelic body and pounding him into my bed.' (Yes I know out of character, but you know I always thought that Sasuke had a voice in his head that's very unSasuke like that sounds like that. I mean he must be different behind the mask right?)

So now you all know that Sasuke will be beginning a plan soon, and Itachi and Kyuubi will be there in the shadows helping and watching their little brothers.

Meanwhile at hokage's tower

"Now I'm trusting you all with this mission."

"We know Tsunade-sama, don't worry we've got the perfect plan to make Naruto realise his feelings for Sasuke," said someone in the shadows.

"Good, I also know that Kyuubi and Itachi will be helping. So you don't have to rush we have time, but I'd like to see them together as soon as possible. OK? Also make sure there isn't any interference by any villagers not participating."

"Don't worry Hokage-sama. All the villagers already know that Sasuke is in love with Naruto is obvious to everyone but Naruto. They're pretty fine with it, and because of it, they've all given up on an Uchiha heir a long time ago. You know maybe it's in the gene pool to be gay." (Yes I know it's unlikely for the villagers to be that nice because they're all closed minded idiots, but they're nice in mine just because I say so and because it doesn't work otherwise. Plus this is suppose humour)

"Good you may all go now. Mission SasuNaru is in operation."

At the same time, Naruto was still heading to the market (I know that a really far market) to get boxers, avoiding his fan girls, and completely unaware of the plan and situations that's developing.

Fan girl: There done another chapter. you guys are awesome I never though that someone would like my stuff besides me, and you're all supportive too. I love you guys. Well here's the chapter, and shouts to Teioke Sheay for the killer suggestion. Thanks.

ChibiNaru: Thank you all for reading nyu. I love you nyu. Please give even more suggestions of what you want to see, and I'll write them nyu. Thank you nyu.

Fan girl: Aww ChibiNaru you have a way with words. Ya so review me so ideas and I'll see if I can write soon. I'm really sorry if it takes like at most two weeks because I have my exams next and next next week so I'll be busy studying since I can't fail. So at the latest two week Thanks and Sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Just to say I'm not a good proof reader and can't spell since English is my second language but I'll try so if you see any spelling mistake then please to tell me so I'll correct it if I can figure out how.

Also I don't mind criticism so go ahead. I might have so writers block to so if you could help me out I'd love you. Therefore I'm not a fast or constant writer so it might take me a while but I'll try for never more then a week k?

Declaimer: T.T I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd tie him up and give him to Sasuke

Warning: this is Yaoi and I might write it rated M so if you don't do hard-core then please don't read I'm not responsible for any heart attacks.

Yes it will end with SasuNaru because I like it best sorry to all the other couples, but the good news if you like other couples for Naruto is that in-between there will be SaiNaru, GaraNaru, NejiNaru, NaruSaku, ShikaNaru (ends with ShikaTama just because I like Tamari better then Ino) and basically almost everyone after Naruto oh and some KakaIru and also one of my personal favorite ItaKyuu (Kyuubi)

My keyboards a bit broken and keeps typing 4s so if there is any I'm sorry I think I got all of then though

"speech"

'thoughts'

**The Great Naruto Cup**

**Chapter**** 4**

Currently Naruto is has just arrived at the market, and as you remember he's here to buy boxer. Ok now you just know this won't go well. Naruto not being very picky, since now he wears more then just orange, goes into the first store he sees. This store, however, happens to be owned my one of his fan girls, and what's worst is she was the one that stole all his boxers. Not only that but she's told every fan girl in the whole village!

Her name was Ruko Amita, and we'll be hearing a lot from her. She was after all the one who started his fan club, and is the president too.

Ruko smiled to herself, actually it was a smirk. Oh this was going to be fun.

"Hello there, may I help you" Ruko said unable to wipe the smirk from her face.

"Huh? O yes you can… Ruko you work here?" Yes of course Naruto would know who own his fan club, since his actually nice to its members.

"Naruto-kun! What brings you here?"

Naruto blush, but don't worry it's from embarrassment not nervousness. Although Ruko was very beautiful much more so then Sakura or Ino, and was even the most popular girl in the village.

"Well I'm here to buy some boxers you see."

"Oh? Why's that" Ruko tried to act as innocent as possible in this situation.

"Well some of my fan girl um got into my house yesterday and um stole them." He purposefully left out the part about him naked, since he didn't want Ruko to go on a rampage because Ruko was his friend too not just a crazed fan girl. Sigh if only he knew. "I was wondering is it's possible for you to tell some of the girls to please4 give me a bit of privacy. You are the president after all."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll tell them."

"Thank you. So what kind of boxers do you have?" he was blushing again. You know sometimes he acts like a shy little school girl.

"Well Naruto-kun I'm sorry to say this, but this morning all the fan girls found out you needed boxers, not that they knew why. Anyways all the boxers in town were bought out by a herd of you fans." Ruko suppressed a smirk. It wasn't that she liked to torture the blonde, it's just that she like to play and the fact that his dense as a rock.

"What! But that can't be I really need boxers!"

"Ya that's the thing Naruto-kun, they said that they'd give you the boxers if you date them. You know The Naruto Cup thing?"

"Are you kidding? That means I have to date like over 200 girls!"

Ruko couldn't help but smirk now. It's time for her plan. "You know Naruto-kun, the store has a new shipment coming tomorrow, and you know I'm your fan girl too. So I was wondering if you know you'd go on a date with me, and in return I'll give you the stock free. I just want one chance please?"

Now we all know Naruto's a softy, plus believe it or not this was the first time she'd asked. I guess you they've learn from Sasuke's fan girls to never be clingy or annoying. When he knows it's you anyways. So Naruto considered her offer 'she has always been a good friend and fan girl, never clingy and never annoying, maybe I should give her a chance. Who knows maybe I'll like her, and I can start missions again. Beside I'm sure she'll understand if I say I don't want to be with her.'

With that the meeting in his head concluded. "Ok just one date to see how it goes. You never know if you don't try right?"

Ruko smile a nice warm gentle smile that almost matched Naruto's. Despite what she does or says she really does care for Naruto. "It's a date. Want to go now?"

"Sure"

Sakura: are you calling me ugly?!

O.o fan girl: um um no I'm just trying to get people to understand just how beautiful she is even compare to some beauties

Sakura: oh well thank you

Fan girl: God that was close

Sakura: you say something?

Fan girl: um no not really sweat drop ok I know it's short but I'll do the next chapter soon for the date. I really **should** be studying but I really like writing this so I'll write when I can. But it's so not my fault if I skip a day or two or three. Like I said exams are so damn hard. But I'll try since you asked so nicely.

Ruko: I seem evil why do I seem evil:

Fan girl: you aren't evil but I'm making Naruto date you for a while so people might not like you so I'm giving them a reason to not like you if they want. Yes I'm making Naruto date her it's true I'm sorry.

Ruko: that's not fair! Pouts

Fan girl: awwww cute but not as cute as him.

ChibiNaru: ya! You like me nyu. Thank you all for reading. I wuv you nyu. Bye nyu.


	5. Chapter 5

Just to say I'm not a good proof reader and can't spell since English is my second language but I'll try so if you see any spelling mistake then please to tell me so I'll correct it if I can figure out how.

Also I don't mind criticism so go ahead. I might have so writers block to so if you could help me out I'd love you. Therefore I'm not a fast or constant writer so it might take me a while but I'll try for never more then a week k?

Declaimer: T.T I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd tie him up and give him to Sasuke

Warning: this is Yaoi and I might write it rated M so if you don't do hard-core then please don't read I'm not responsible for any heart attacks.

Yes it will end with SasuNaru because I like it best sorry to all the other couples, but the good news if you like other couples for Naruto is that in-between there will be SaiNaru, GaraNaru, NejiNaru, NaruSaku, ShikaNaru (ends with ShikaTama just because I like Tamari better then Ino) and basically almost everyone after Naruto oh and some KakaIru and also one of my personal favorite ItaKyuu (Kyuubi)

My keyboards a bit broken and keeps typing 4s so if there is any I'm sorry I think I got all of then though

"speech"

'thoughts'

**The Great Naruto Cup**

**Chapter 5**

Fan girl: ok since I couldn't wait I'm writing chapter 5 now. I just finished four and it's like 2 in the morning but I just can't wait so here.

Ruko and Naruto walked together holding hands down the market place, and to tell the true Naruto was actually enjoying himself. But there is a fine difference between love and friendship, it's just Naruto doesn't get that line just like when he was small with Sakura. So he thought it was love. True me on this he's dead wrong, but for the time being that what he thought. So he ended up tell Ruko sometime in the beginning that he wanted her to be his girlfriend. Ruko gave the biggest smile you'll ever see. I'm sure wanting mission had something to do with it too.

With in the hour news had travel through the whole village. So on the second half of the date things got messy.

Ruko and Naruto were at the park when suddenly Gaara came out of fucking nowhere.

"Gaara! What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit" Actually he'd also heard of the cup and decided to participate.

"Really that's great maybe we can get together some time."

Gaara was only half paying attention. He was occupied will glaring at the figure hiding behind Naruto. "Who's this you girl friend?"

"Well yes. This is Ruko." Now if Gaara ever winced he would have, but he doesn't winced and therefore just continued glaring.

Then suddenly Neji pops up too, and gives Gaara this I'm-so-much-better-for-Naruto-then-you look. "Naruto is Gaara bugging you?" They begin to glare completely forgetting Ruko.

"You know what Neji I have so much more in common with him then you do. Your ego's way to big to every be good for him"

"Hn as if you two don't even live in the same village."

While they argue Naruto was watch trying to guess who they were talking about (Man is he dense) when Ruko tugged his arm. "Um Naruto-kun, it's already 6 I think I'll go home now. I hope to see you tomorrow."

Naruto smiled "Ok see you tomorrow"

Ruko smile too. She'd never been so happy in her life, and ran off.

After she left Naruto left too since he didn't want to stick around when the fists start flying.

Behind him he heard the two.

"_You have__ no fashion sense"_

"_Well you have red hair. I mean who the fuck as natural red hair?"_

Unbeknown to all of them a curtain raven was watching and fuming might I add, but continued following the blonde.

Since it was 6 Naruto decided to go eat what better thing to eat then RAMEN. So he headed for his favourite shop.

After eating about and uncountable amount of Ramen he rubbed his tummy and when to leave when he bumped straight into Sai.

"Hey Sai"

Sai smile. "Hello Naruto-kun"

"What you doing?"

"Naruto-kun, can we go to you're place?"

"Huh?" ok Naruto was confused but he didn't have anything better to do so he agreed. "Sure I Guess."

So the preceded to Naruto's apartment. Behind them was Sasuke following closely.

Fan girl: Gasp you'll find out what happens soon I think. I'll say the same as last time exam have to study might be late you know all that stuff, and once again I'll try. I didn't think it was great but I still liked it so I hope you do too.

ChibiNaru: Thanks again for reading nyu we'll try our best nyu. Please review nyu.

Fan girl: Awww still cute

Ruko: Gaara is scary

Fan girl: what that's not true

Gaara: I don't like you

Ruko: see his scare T.T

Fan girl: no you just have to give him a cookie

Gaara: cookie?

Fan girl: throws cookie fetch boy

Ruko: Aww I like him not

Gaara: growls shows teeth

Ruko: Wahh so scary T.T


	6. Chapter 6

Just to say I'm not a good proof reader and can't spell since English is my second language but I'll try so if you see any spelling mistake then please to tell me so I'll correct it if I can figure out how.

Also I don't mind criticism so go ahead. I might have so writers block to so if you could help me out I'd love you. Therefore I'm not a fast or constant writer so it might take me a while but I'll try for never more then a week k?

Declaimer: T.T I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd tie him up and give him to Sasuke

Warning: this is Yaoi and I might write it rated M so if you don't do hard-core then please don't read I'm not responsible for any heart attacks.

Yes it will end with SasuNaru because I like it best sorry to all the other couples, but the good news if you like other couples for Naruto is that in-between there will be SaiNaru, GaraNaru, NejiNaru, NaruSaku, ShikaNaru (ends with ShikaTama just because I like Tamari better then Ino) and basically almost everyone after Naruto oh and some KakaIru and also one of my personal favorite ItaKyuu (Kyuubi)

My keyboards a bit broken and keeps typing 4s so if there is any I'm sorry I think I got all of then though

"speech"

'thoughts'

**The Great Naruto Cup**

**Chapter**** 6**

So, Naruto and Sai arrived at his apartment, and went inside. While our mysterious Sasuke perched out the window trying to listen in.

Silence

More silence

'What's going on in there' Sasuke was getting more and more impatient. Suddenly the shower turned on, and about five minutes later off. 'Naruto what the fuck is happening.'

Then more silence. Just then Sasuke swore if it was quiet for one more second he's jumping in through the window. Unfortunately for him, he didn't get that chance.

Sasuke lean against the glass to hear better.

"Ah…Sai what the hell get off of me."

"Why Naruto-kun I like this position."

"Sai… s-stop already. Ah" he moaned loud.

Sasuke was fuming again. 'Damn you Sai what the fuck are you doing to him.'

"Ah Sai…no it hurt"

"You can't get away Naruto-kun"

"S..Sai stop I'll spill"

That's it that's all it took for Sasuke to lose it. He went straight to the door and practically knocked it down.

After a few minute, Naruto came to the door. What Sasuke saw almost gave him a heart attack. There was Naruto in lonely his_ boxers _with white sticky stuff all over his mouth, on his bare chest, and at the rim of his boxers. Sai was behind him with the same stuff on his shirt. Sasuke would have punched Sai if it wasn't for the fact he couldn't move.

Sasuke was brought back to reality by Naruto's voice. "Earth to Sasuke. What are you doing here?"

Sasuke flinched, and turned right around and ran home. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

Naruto was kind of confused, and thought 'what's wrong with him? Showing up at my door and running off. And stupid Sai saying it was ok for me to not redress after a shower, and then attacking me when I went to get ice cream for us. God he tickled me so much my stomach hurt, and I dropped the ice cream on the both of us.'

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ya Sai?"

"I'll leave now"

"Um ok see you tomorrow"

"OK" is it me or, do you guys get the feeling that Sai knew that Sasuke was there?

Just as Sai walked out Kyuubi walked up the stairs.

"Hey kit looks like you had so fun tonight huh?"

"What you mean"

"Just look at you're self"

"It's ice cream why?"

Sigh "You know what Kid you're too innocent for your own good"

Naruto just gave him this I-have-no-idea-what-you-mean look, and his only responses was "Never mind, let's just get some sleep."

"OK and I'll go see Ba-chan tomorrow to get me on missions again"

(the next morning at hokage tower)

"What do you mean NO"

"I mean No"

"But you said if I found a girlfriend I can do missions again"

'Crap now I got to think of something quick, he still doesn't get he likes Sasuke. Think oh got it.' "Naruto you can't go back it's to early you need your rest, and beside I don't want your ninja work to interfere with you two as a couple. She might think you're ignoring her. She isn't a ninja after all." 'Thank god I thought of that. We need to buy more time so he get that Sasuke's his love. Man is he dense.'

"But Ba-chan!"

"No buts." Sighing Naruto left. Right after Tsunade sigh. 'This is going to be harder then I thought.'

Fan girl: how's that? I'd like to say the same shit about studying and crap. You all know the drill.

Ruko: No Gaara stole a pair of Naruto's boxer that I stole. Please make him give it back.

Gaara: No it's mind now. Growl

Neji: yonk mine now.

Gaara and Neji: starts fighting over Naruto's boxers.

Meanwhile Sasuke: at home writing depressing poetry.

Fan girl: ok then well here's ChibiNaru

ChibiNaru: Thank you for reading nyu. Please review nyu.


	7. Chapter 7

Just to say I'm not a good proof reader and can't spell since English is my second language but I'll try so if you see any spelling mistake then please to tell me so I'll correct it if I can figure out how.

Also I don't mind criticism so go ahead. I might have so writers block to so if you could help me out I'd love you. Therefore I'm not a fast or constant writer so it might take me a while but I'll try for never more then a week k?

Declaimer: T.T I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd tie him up and give him to Sasuke

Warning: this is Yaoi and I might write it rated M so if you don't do hard-core then please don't read I'm not responsible for any heart attacks.

Yes it will end with SasuNaru because I like it best sorry to all the other couples, but the good news if you like other couples for Naruto is that in-between there will be SaiNaru, GaraNaru, NejiNaru, NaruSaku, ShikaNaru (ends with ShikaTama just because I like Tamari better then Ino) and basically almost everyone after Naruto oh and some KakaIru and also one of my personal favorite ItaKyuu (Kyuubi)

My keyboards a bit broken and keeps typing 4s so if there is any I'm sorry I think I got all of then though

"speech"

'thoughts'

**The Great Naruto Cup**

**Chapter**** 7**

Ruko was up against the wall, and was panicking. In front of her was a huge swarm of Naruto fan girls.

"How come you get to be Naruto-kun's girl friend" someone in the bad shouted.

"Ya" many agree.

A girl stepped out of the shadows. Her name was Mica Amita, and she was vice president as well as Ruko's sister. "Sister, their right you don't get to be Naruto-kun's boyfriend just like that." (Yes they aren't like Sasuke's mobbing fan girls but I imagine that most of Naruto's fan girls are pretty reasonable."

"Fine you're right but what do you suggest we do then?" it was then that they began to scheme. In the meanwhile the squad that was sighed for mission SasuNaru and Itachi and Kyuubi were listening in, this was going to help them greatly.

The next day Naruto woke up with a discomfort him, something was up and he got the feeling that he'd find out soon. And he did. As soon as he was out of his apartment a band of fan girl dragged in of somewhere **blindfolded.**

When Naruto's eye where finally able to see, he looked around. He was on a stage of some kind, and in front where hundreds of girls and guy? They all looked so excited. Then he looked over his head, and I swear he eyes turned to a ball. The sign read….

_**THE NARUTO CUP OFFICALLY BEGIN, BATTLE DATING ENTER HERE**_

To say he was shocked was an understatement. Then Ruko stepped onto the stage. "Ruko?" Naruto asked too muffled to say anything else.

"Hi Naruto-kun, don't worry I'll explain." Then she began to talk into the mike. "Ladies and gentlemen (in fact there were a lot of guys there). It has come to my attention that too many of us want the privilege to date Naruto-kun. Therefore for the next month we will be hosting an official event in the village. This event will be **battle dating**, and it came from the term all is fair in love and war. Therefore for the next month it's an all out, all is fair, all day and night fight for Naruto-kun. The winner will be picked by Naruto-kun at the end of this month, and all other participants cannot complain about losing the privilege. If the process fails the first time it will be repeated until Naruto-kun find the one he wants. Also during this time no one shall be known as Naruto-kun's boy or girlfriend, and all participants must be entered beside that there are no rules. Logically we all know that we can't do anything legal and that includes killing. The village is already aware. The battle starts in one hour please be entered!"

After the speech, Naruto was stunned they were actually doing a competition, for a month! This is going to be on long month, but he went along with it. Might as well go with the flow, and maybe he will find someone. So he agreed.

Not knowing what to expect since it there were practically no rules Naruto decided to see who he knew. Looking around he saw… 'Gaara, Sai, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Ino and Sasuke… wait… wait wait got back. SASUKE!? Yes all the other ones were a surprise. I mean who knew almost all of the 9 rookies nine, and Gai's team and even Gaara from sand liked him!!, but SASUKE wasn't that going a little over board there's no way he's serious!!'

"Dobe, you're staring,"

"Sasuke you aren't serious about this are you? And don't call me that teme"

Sasuke leaned in and whispered sensitively in his ear. "I am, and when this is done you'll be mine got that?" Naruto blush as Sasuke pulled away. He nodded somehow unable to respond with his usual yelling.

'God damn not doing missions must be getting to me. My heart's beating like crazy.'

Naruto walked away. It looks like this was going to be interesting with all the people he knew.

"Kit what are you nervous?"

"Huh oh Kyuubi. Ya I guess I am. It's weird you know."

"Don't worry kit, Itachi and I got you're back" he winked which at the same time made 3 girls get a nose bleed and 1 faint.

"Yup don't worry, but you know I'll be cheering for my little brother. And also Iruka and Kakashi wanted to give their back up too but they're having a busy day at home right now" (:P)

"Thanks" the more he thought about it the more nervous he got, plus he was so confused, why were all his friends in love with his? He hoped this would be solved by the end of this. Sighing he heard the starting bell go off. 5 minutes. He walked over to the front of the start section. 'This is going to be the longest month of my life.'

"Ready"

"Set"

"GO!"

Everybody ran toward Naruto, and Naruto felt someone grab his hand and run.

Fan girl: sorry I cut it off have to think of something for after this scene, anyways I have an exam like soon so I had to study yesterday. Sorry, and sorry if I don't update for a while. Please if you have ideas tell me some I'd love the help.

Ruko: Great that's all I need more competition.

Sasuke: I'm not losing to any of you Uchiha Glare

Gaara: if I wouldn't be disqualified I'd kill all of you

Naruto: whispers they all scare me except Sasuke of course. You are making up end up together right? Please!

Fan girl: yup don't worry I will, and I'm thinking of a sequel too

Sasuke: She better for I'll fry her. glare

Fan girl: Ahhhh so scary but of course Sasuke you'll be with Naruto and there will be some doing him in your house a couple of times too. plus maybe some ItaKyuu sex :3 so hot nose bleed

ChibiNaru: Thank you all for reading and please review nyu. And Sasuke don't kill her nyu does big Naruto puppy eyes.

Sasuke: hugs him

Naruto: get jealous and drags him off by the ear


	8. Chapter 8

Just to say I'm not a good proof reader and can't spell since English is my second language but I'll try so if you see any spelling mistake then please to tell me so I'll correct it if I can figure out how.

Also I don't mind criticism so go ahead. I might have so writers block to so if you could help me out I'd love you. Therefore I'm not a fast or constant writer so it might take me a while but I'll try for never more then a week k?

Declaimer: T.T I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd tie him up and give him to Sasuke

Warning: this is Yaoi and I might write it rated M so if you don't do hard-core then please don't read I'm not responsible for any heart attacks.

Yes it will end with SasuNaru because I like it best sorry to all the other couples, but the good news if you like other couples for Naruto is that in-between there will be SaiNaru, GaraNaru, NejiNaru, NaruSaku, ShikaNaru (ends with ShikaTama just because I like Tamari better then Ino) and basically almost everyone after Naruto oh and some KakaIru and also one of my personal favorite ItaKyuu (Kyuubi)

My keyboards a bit broken and keeps typing 4s so if there is any I'm sorry I think I got all of then though

"speech"

'thoughts'

**The Great Naruto Cup**

**Chapter**** 8**

Fan girl: sorry it took so long I had exams, and I really have a lot to do. I'm really sorry. By the way tell me if you guys want ItaKyuu sex in a few chapters I'll try my best since this is my first fan fiction and I've only read sex scenes.

Naruto turns to see who grabbed his hand, but before the could he felt a hand on this other arm, and ran beside him too. Keeping up with the fast run and leaving behind his fan girls that aren't ninja. He turned his head the other way only to be greeted by….

"Ino-pig let go of him. He's mine."

"No way billboard brow. He's mine"

"Ino he's liked me for a long time."

"Ya right he's long over you. Beside he wants someone that actually looks good. And since he is bored with you he likes me now."

"No way, he still likes me. Beside I look better then you. Plus he doesn't care about looks he wants someone with talent as a ninja. Or have you for gotten that I'm stronger then you now."

As Naruto watch the exchange of word, he looked for an escape. Unfortunately for him, they both had him by the arm.

Meanwhile back with the others that were left behind. There were fan girls scattered everywhere in search of _their Naru-chan _and the rookie nine….

"dammit where'd Sakura and Ino take him?"

"Shut up dog boy he's mine anyways"

"What makes you so sure Neji. I have a personality closest to his."

"Ya but me any Naruto have the most in common, and I know am the kazakage"

"But you're personality it's to...o opposite to Naruto-kun's. He should have some one gentle like me"

"Hinata you forget he's gay, and he has the power of youth" good guy pose. "Besides I have Naruto's energy and we are great friends"

"That's not true, he's bi"

"This is troublesome, you should all back of I was his friend since academy"

"So was I"

"I thought I told you to shut up dog breath"

"It doesn't matter how long you've known Naruto, I haven't know him as long as any of you but I know him best because he's on my team"

"Oh great it's the buy slut, you shut up too Sai"

Sasuke wasn't arguing, he was looking for Naruto because he thought it was more important. Sasuke is in love with the blond, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. To him Naruto was it's everything. He was in love since they first kissed, and realize with at the snake bastard with the help of some hormones. He was his obsession. He had been secretly watching and fantasizing about the blond for so long, thought even he new he was obvious in loving him. He love him, and to Sasuke he was more important then the clan and killing Itachi put together This to Sasuke was the perfect change to stamp his property. After all Uchihas are very possessive, and the world should know to keep off what's his. He could tell the blond liked him, but was in denial. This time he'll get Naruto's heart and make him realize. This time he'll tell him all of this.

Now some of you might wonder if he loved Naruto so much why'd he leave. Well it is simple Sasuke without realizing was very jealous that Naruto loved Sakura and when in to depression. Add the cursed seal and you get an Uchiha in denial. So he ran away want to be away from Naruto. After seeing all the hard work Naruto put in to return him to the village, he realized his love. He realize how much more important he was then anything else , which was saying something because at the time he didn't know Itachi was innocent, he didn't know about the villager's approval of not having any heirs and didn't know about the Kyuubi being good either. So it was really saying something.

So he thought about all the places Sakura and Ino it most likely to take him. 'Since both of them have him they must be arguing, and if that's true then they're at some kind of clearing to argue over him also they're ninja. So they must be at the training ground' not wasting a second Sasuke raced off, with everyone was following him. Everyone of course already knew that Sasuke being Naruto's best friend and Sakura's team mate will know where he is, and all Sasuke could heard behind him was…..

"For the last fucking time shut the fuck up dog breath"

"Why should I, you long haired pretty boy that's better off as a girl."

Back with Naruto.

"I am so a better match for him"

"You're better of trying to get a dog falling for you, and I don't mean Kiba"

Naruto was getting really scared. In the last 10 minutes both girls have tried to grope, kiss and jump him. But he did get time to think and he came to a decision. From now on he'd give a chance and date anyone that asks, because after all with everyone arguing like this it'd take forever for a conclusion. So he might as well date and see who he falls for. Like a reality serious, since this was a contest for him he should be able to set rules. So it'd be like elimination until he got to one. It was much easier then every arguing all day and no one getting to date him. He isn't getting to know anyone, and no one's getting to know him either. So it was decided. He cleared his throat. Sakura and Ino immediately turned to him. Suddenly almost all of his fan girls with Sasuke and everyone else showed up.

"Good you're all here I don't have to repeat myself." He swallowed everyone's eyes were squarely on him. "I've decided that, we aren't getting anywhere like this, with everyone arguing I mean, no one's getting to know me and I'm not getting to know anyone. So I say we do this like a reality serious, like that what's it called um oh ya the bacheloret? Or something like that with elimination how's that. Then it's a fair competition for the best, and since it's a competition for me I'll make the rules"

There was mumbling. Then…

"I like it"

"lets do that"

"I want to date him first."

Naruto sighed 'well at least they like it' "Ok then we'll do it like that."

"What are the rules?"

Naruto paused to think "Everyday I'll got on a date with a lot of people and at the end of the day I pick who to eliminate. Those who are eliminated can not rejoin and those who are have the right to date me again. Um also it's considered cheating to interfere with any dates. The one who's left will be the winner and if at anytime I don't like one of you whether on a date for not I can eliminate you. Um anyone that breaks any of the rules will be eliminated unless I say other wise. The order will be first come first serve. Also the dating will only go until 6 at night and start at 8 in the morning because I need personal time, so no one ask during this time or I'm going to have to eliminate you. And finally I'll say who eliminated right here at the training ground at 7 at night everyday. That's all I can think of for now. If I think of anymore rules I'll add them and tell you. Thanks you, that is all, I'm done, so you can start now."

As soon as that was said everyone rushed to him again, talk about at retake. This time someone had grabbed him too. And shouted.

"I got here first, so the first dates mine all of you have to back off it you don't want to be disqualified. If you're smart then might figure out when our date ends and be there for to get the second date." Naruto turned his head and…..

Fan girl: I like this chapter. And I'd like to say once again I'm sorry it took so long. It's all the exam's fault please forgive me. Please review to tell me who you want and think it. it might surprise you.

Sasuke: I'd better be me. I'd kill who every got to date MY NARUTO if it wouldn't get me disqualified, but I'd never hurt my chances with him. It's just more important.

Naruto: Aww Sasuke You're so cute, and really possessive.

Sasuke: smirks

Sai: Naruto!!! Comes and Gropes Naruto I've missed you

Naruto: will you get off and I saw you like 5 minutes ago even less

Sasuke: get jealous glares at Sai You know Sai you might_ accidentally _get killed on you're next mission with me smirk

Sai: I'm not scared of you I brought my secret weapon

Sasuke: Raises an eyebrow

Itachi: _in an apron _Sasuke come home for lunch

Sasuke: Screams and hide behind Naruto

Naruto:_ Oh my hero'_

Sasuke: Shut up how would you react to Kyuubi in an apron

Naruto: Shivers

Fan girl: you're all so entertaining

ChibiNaru: Thank you all for reading nyu. I wuv you nyu. Please review nyu. Puppy eyes

Sai: goes and gropes him

Sasuke: That's one problem solved. Gropes Naruto


	9. Chapter 9

Just to say I'm not a good proof reader and can't spell since English is my second language but I'll try so if you see any spelling mistake then please to tell me so I'll correct it if I can figure out how.

Also I don't mind criticism so go ahead. I might have so writers block to so if you could help me out I'd love you. Therefore I'm not a fast or constant writer so it might take me a while but I'll try for never more then a week k?

Declaimer: T.T I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd tie him up and give him to Sasuke

Warning: this is Yaoi and I might write it rated M so if you don't do hard-core then please don't read I'm not responsible for any heart attacks.

Yes it will end with SasuNaru because I like it best sorry to all the other couples, but the good news if you like other couples for Naruto is that in-between there will be SaiNaru, GaraNaru, NejiNaru, NaruSaku, ShikaNaru (ends with ShikaTama just because I like Tamari better then Ino) and basically almost everyone after Naruto oh and some KakaIru and also one of my personal favorite ItaKyuu (Kyuubi)

My keyboards a bit broken and keeps typing 4s so if there is any I'm sorry I think I got all of then though

"speech"

'thoughts'

**The Great Naruto Cup**

**Chapter**** 9**

Just to say this now. I'm sorry for the wait, my parents took me camping.

Everyone backed out of from Naruto and standing right next to him was none other then Kiba.

"All of you might as well give it up, by the time our date is done Naruto will be mind"

At that moment everyone was thinking the same thing. 'you wish dog breath'

With that Kiba and Naruto disappeared leaving behind a herd of killer Naruto fan girls and so really sexually frustrated guys.

To say Sasuke was beating himself up for not getting there was putting it mild. Sasuke was fuming, and when Kiba got back he'd do something much worst then kill him maybe neuter him. If you were looking at Sasuke you see the most sadistic smirk you'll ever see on his face when he's not thinking about Naruto. But enough thought of that. Sasuke knew with so many fan girls, it'd be hard to follow Naruto around to get the next date without being caught, and therefore being disqualified, which was something he wasn't willing to take a chance at. So he cooked up a plan. Sasuke smirked evilly this time. 'By this time tomorrow Naruto will be on a date with him. And maybe his denseness won't get him to realise but it'll be the first step.' With that Sasuke ran home to sleep. He'll be needing it for tonight. Why you ask. You'll see very soon.

In the mean time Naruto was having a ball with Kiba, and I mean that literally. Kiba thought it would be better for a simple date, so currently they were in the park playing fetch with Akamaru. Naruto was laughing and smiling with Kiba, and passer-bys thought that they were the best of friends. That was the exact problem. No matter how much Naruto wanted this to feel like a date, it just didn't. It felt like a hangout outing with a close friend, and Naruto realised then that that was just what Kiba was, A Friend. Unfortunately Naruto was way to nice to tell his friend that so instead he just left it. Besides, in all the commotions, it'd be nice to have a hangout with a friend.

When that was done Naruto felt a lot lighter know one person he knew he wasn't in love with, but tell him would be much harder. Unknown to him though the problem would be solving itself.

For the rest of the day Naruto spend date random fan girls (including me ). He also realised at the time that he didn't like any of them. Yes because of this experience Naruto was becoming more aware of his emotion and he finally understood the difference in fell of friendship, and love. And that entire day all he felt was annoyance or friendship to those fan girls that knew nothing about him at all besides the basic stuff everyone else knew about too. It was upsetting to think that the think they love him when they really didn't know him, but he did have fun with some of them who were really trying to get to know and love him. Yet he felt nothing special for any of them. He somehow couldn't understand why he couldn't get the same buzz as when Sasuke's face was so close. Hey I said he was getting better with emotions not perfect with them.

At the end of the day he had eliminated over a quarter of his fan girls for stacking him on he's dates, and most of the girls he dated that day. Although at the same time explaining that he enjoyed their company but don't like them in that way and would like to be friends. All of them walked home disappointed yet most understood, except one, and that one girl was to cause some problems in the future.

When he was about to leave, a girls with pretty short brown hair that was eliminated came up to him.

"Um I know that you don't like me, and I thought as much, but I'd love for us to be friends. And I want you to have these chocolates a made as a gift. Since I don't like chocolate but I'm sure you do, but you have to promise me something."

Naruto hesitated. "What?"

"You have to promise me that you'll find the person you love, because I can tell that you're in love with someone and care for them when we were dating. So I want you to find them and be happy. And I'll promise that all be a supportive friend the whole way through It." she smiled holding out the chocolate.

Naruto smile too, not one of his foxy grins but a really genuine smile. This girl was really pure and sincere that he couldn't help it. "Sure. I'll do that, and I'm glad to have you as a friend beside me Koki-chan. Anyways it's late and I think I have a lot of dates to go through tomorrow so good night. Thanks for the chocolates."

"No problem Naruto-kun" she watch as Naruto turned away to walk home. "So it looks like my first love went unrequited, but I'll be happy if Naruto-kun turns out happy" she smile. "You know something Naruto-kun you were the one to bring me out of depression after my parents died. You courage and compassion I'll never forget. It was your light that lit my flame and given me my will to live again. I'm happy I can stay by you even if as a friend, because I want to get to know you more and more because you're my important person, even if you don't know it. You'll always be my first love, but I guess it's a see out there you never know. I hope you'll be happy with Sasuke-kun, and he'd better treat you right or he'll answer to me and about half the village in fan girls. Yes I could tell by the way Naruto-kun looked when Sasuke-kun was so close to him that Sasuke-kun was the one he loved; even he doesn't realize it yet. And from the look in Sasuke-kun's eye when he looked at Naruto-kun it was love, and I would know it's the same look I know I have when looking at him, yet at the same time it was deeper and more knowing. That's why I'll let Sasuke-kun have him. He understands far more then I do, and loves far deeper. I know Sasuke-kun will be good to him. They have my blessings." She said this all aloud to herself in a whisper as to calm herself, and unknown to her someone was watching. (Sorry I rambled at bit there but you get the point) Then she turned and walked away in the direction of her empty house not looking back and knowing she made the right choose even if it hurt, and as she walked one and only one silent tear rolled down her face.

Meanwhile Naruto was walking home with a chiming in he's stomach, and he knew something big was coming tomorrow. At the same time Sasuke jumped down from the tree he was in and because he's plan. Unknown to him also he was being watch.

"So Ita-chan, looks like you're little brother has a plan."

"I sure hope so Kyuu-koi, this is taking to long"

"You're telling me, I can watch until we and have sex in my place. Naruto would always kick us out. If he does it after this he'd be a hypocrite."

"We can't have sex in you're place after this anyways."

"What! Way not"

"Because you'll both be living with us"

"Aww Ita-chan you mean it?"

"Yup"

"Yay"

"Ok now speaking of sex. Since Sasuke's gone lets go to my house."

"You read my mind." And they raced for towards the Uchiha mansion.

Fan girl: Yay I'm done. This chapter was more sad though, o well. I'd like to day sorry again because my parents took me camping and there wasn't internet in the wild. Wahh I feel so sad for Koki-chan. Don't worry she'll find someone too.

Sasuke: I get Naruto all t myself next chapter right?

Fan girl: Yes

Sasuke: good

Fan girl: wait no it's next next, because the next is a smut scene with Kyuubi and your brother

Sasuke: Eww didn't need to know that

Fan girl: nope but they did so come next for a smut scene

Sasuke: fine but I get Naruto until then

Fan girl: wait I didn't agree to that

Sasuke: to late! slings Naruto over his shoulder

Naruto: ZZZZZZZZZ

Fan girl: he's asleep

Sasuke: not for long

ChibiNaru: Thanks for reading nyu. Please review and come next time for smut nyu.

Fan girl: AWWW hugs him


	10. Chapter 10

Just to say I'm not a good proof reader and can't spell since English is my second language but I'll try so if you see any spelling mistake then please to tell me so I'll correct it if I can figure out how.

Also I don't mind criticism so go ahead. I might have so writers block to so if you could help me out I'd love you. Therefore I'm not a fast or constant writer so it might take me a while but I'll try for never more then a week k?

Declaimer: T.T I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd tie him up and give him to Sasuke

Warning: this is Yaoi and I might write it rated M so if you don't do hard-core then please don't read I'm not responsible for any heart attacks.

Yes it will end with SasuNaru because I like it best sorry to all the other couples, but the good news if you like other couples for Naruto is that in-between there will be SaiNaru, GaraNaru, NejiNaru, NaruSaku, ShikaNaru (ends with ShikaTama just because I like Tamari better then Ino) and basically almost everyone after Naruto oh and some KakaIru and also one of my personal favorite ItaKyuu (Kyuubi)

My keyboards a bit broken and keeps typing 4s so if there is any I'm sorry I think I got all of then though

"speech"

'thoughts'

**The Great Naruto Cup**

**Chapter**** 10**

Just to say I like bondage so I assure you there will be some

**Smut**

Kyuubi and Itachi ran to the Uchiha mansion. During the process Kyuubi had his hands in Itachi's pants. Yes getting him aroused but also getting his key. After all, Kyuubi was the fast and stronger one, but, of course, that didn't stop Itachi from toping him in bed. Kyuubi getting to the door first as expected, and smashed the keys into the key hole somehow turning himself on in the process. At that time Itachi got there and pushed the two of them inside with such force the were barely in and making out on the floor.

"I.'pant'.itachi. We have to close the door." Itachi takes his leg and slams the door shut and continued kissing the breath out of Kyuubi. "Itachi..ah.. upstairs."

Itachi grumbled. 'stupid interruptions. It's ok though I have great plans for us tonight. I guarantee it's a night you shall not soon forget. after all Kakashi did give me a few fun tips and a few toys too." Itachi smirked.

Lips still attach and both not cared for oxygen anymore, they made their way upstairs. It was amazing they didn't fall back down. But when Itachi finally put Kyuubi down on a bed he realised it wasn't a bed. It was the couch in the bonus room upstairs. O well he thought close enough, besides this was closer to his toys and the fridge upstairs. He smirked again this was going to be fun.

"Ita-chan" Kyuubi said probably realising the dame thing. "this isn't a bed."

"So?"

Kyuubi blushed "So um shouldn't we…"

"No" Itachi leaned in close really close just two hair length away from Kyuubi's face. "I'm going to fuck you right here, applying a few tips I learn."

Know if you we and Itachi fan girl like me you would have been so turn on, and in Kyuubi's he was hard very hard. "Wh… what tips?" he was almost too hard to ask but being as it was Itachi I must be good and not only that but if it were any other person they won't be able to walk for a week. And once again Kyuubi thanked god he had healing abilities.

"How's about we try something new Kyuu-koi"

"L.l..like what" Itachi was rubbing him through his pants now, and at this point he'd do anything.

"Um I don't know how about a little bondage?" 'or maybe a lot?'

Wow before this moment Kyuubi didn't think he could get harder. 'Did Itachi his boyfriend just say bondage? Wow that was one thing less he had to get Itachi to do to him, and so there was only on answer. But Kyuubi could always tease. Oh this was going to be good' Kyuubi acted hesitant so Itachi came up to his ear.

"This time I'll actually screw you into the mattress um couch so hard you really won't be able to walk tomorrow and we'll go all night"

Ok now asking Kyuubi to ignore that was like as likely as the world blowing up right then, and no it didn't blow up right then. Kyuubi nodded. 'O well so much for teasing.'

Now we can all see this was going to be a good sex night. After all Itachi was a sadist and Kyuubi was a masochist so it works. And for those who don't know what that means "Go Fucking Google it" lol sorry couldn't resist anyways got check it up.

Itachi, being extremely willing and sadistic, pulled out a box from under the stand next to the couch as soon as he saw the nod. And he pulled out a rope and tied Kyuubi's hands together and to the top of the couch and then blindfold him. As much as Itachi loved Kyuubi's screams, he took out a gag and covered Kyuubi's mouth. Then he literally ripped his cloth off. Kyuubi being masochist moan and was enjoying every second. It was a surprise to him that he hasn't cum yet.

Itachi then started to kiss down Kyuubi's neck. Kyuubi gave a muffled moan. Itachi bite down on Kyuubi's neck drawing blood but lapped it up leaving a huge mark where everyone can see and then got up to walk to the fridge. If Kyuubi's eyes weren't cover he's be looking around for him, but then he felt something sticky on his chest.

"Mmm Kyuu-koi don't you just love chocolate syrup."

Itachi kept squeezing the onto Kyuubi's body, downward and slowly getting farther and farther south, but just before he stopped. Kyuubi gave a whimper of disappointment, but forgot about it as soon as Itachi began licking at the chocolate. At the same time his hand were playing with Kyuubi's nipples. Kyuubi gave loud but muffles moan. 'Damn this is a lot of foreplay-moan-.'

When he finished with the chocolate Itachi reached for the whipped cream, and put it right on top of Kyuubi's erection. Itachi then took the gag out of Kyuubi's mouth.

"I want to hear you when you scream this time" Than he took Kyuubi whole in his mouth, deep throating him.

"Ahh…" 'God his mouth is like heaven, always so warm and moist.'

Itachi had to hold Kyuubi's hip to keep him from thrusting into his mouth at the risk of being choked. After lick of all the whipped cream, Itachi began to alternate between sucking hard and bites and nips at the head.

"Oh.. ahhh.. Itachi.. ahhh." Moan. Itachi smirks.

"You like that?" the vibrations from that was enough to make Kyuubi cum. And if possible Kyuubi moan even Louder.

"Ahhhh." Since the lube was in his room and he didn't feel like getting it, Itachi then put his finger at Kyuubi's lip, and Kyuubi immediately started to suck on them.

When Itachi thought they were wet enough, he then inserted a finger, and started stretch Kyuubi, and then inserted another finger and made a scissoring motion. Then he started to pump them in and out.

"Ah…moan… Itachi don't stop…ah" Itachi then put in the last finger and stretched Kyuubi farther. Kyuubi winced a bit at the intrusion. Itachi noticing this searched for that spot. Suddenly Kyuubi gave a really loud moan and saw white stars.

"Ahh…Itachi… a…again." Itachi smirked. 'There is was.' Now Kyuubi was practically impaling himself on those delicious fingers moaning every time they hit his prostate. Unfortunately it didn't last very long as Itachi with drew his fingers, and Kyuubi whimpered at the lost of them. Even worst was Itachi being the sadistic bastard he was didn't do anything after.

"Itachi you jackass! What are you doing?" Kyuubi practically growled.

"Nothing why?" Itachi said he's response in the most casual way.

"Fuck you, why did you stop? What the fuck do you want?"

"I want to hear you say it. I want you to beg." He stated simply.

"Wh…what?"

"Beg."

"You kidding."

Itachi leaned in. "I'm all to serious"

"Itachi Fuck me, damn it, is that what you want me to say? Because I want you to fuck me right Now!"

Itachi chuckled, damn was he enjoying this. "That all? Well I guess you don't want me as bad as I think."

Kyuubi growl full force, damn he was driving him nuts. 'Stupid sadistic Itachi.' "Fine! I want you to fuck me so damn hard that couch brakes, and I really can't walk for a week, and have anyone who might be watching to past out from lost of blood through the nose, and if you don't do it right now I'm got demon on you ass. Happy Now?"

Itachi chuckled again. "Yup" and put Kyuubi's legs on his shoulder and positioned himself. Then in one single motion pushed himself in until the brim hitting Kyuubi's Prostate hard.

"Ahhh" Kyuubi was in heaven, the feeling was great. As for Itachi he was trying to resist banging him into the couch right then, all he could think of was how good Kyuubi's ass was. After enjoying the moment Kyuubi yelled…

"Fuck Itachi you better move!"

That was all the invite Itachi needed and started pumping Kyuubi hitting that spot every time with great force.

"Itachi har..harder…faster..please…Ah" all followed by a loud moan. Itachi complied and pumped even faster at full force. At this point the had Kyuubi Purring like a kitten from pleasure, and they were so into it they didn't notice someone coming into the room.

Sasuke entered the room after finishing he's plans stared for a second and started walking away. Why well because in the Uchiha household this was perfectly normal. 'Well at least they aren't in my room. After all I'll be the first to fuck my Naruto into my bed. Looks like they're doing bondage. Mmmm that's a good idea, I'll try it on Naruto some time. Tomorrow Naruto you'll be all mine. Hope I can sleep tonight those two are loud and I doubt they'll stop soon. This is were ninja training comes in.' Sasuke walks to his room and shuts the door for some sleep.

At this time both of them were close, and Itachi had started pumping Kyuubi's erection making him come first. Kyuubi came all over them screaming Itachi's name, and Itachi came right after him screaming Kyuubi's name as well. 'Man that was good and now I don't have to persuade Itachi to bondage me. Next idea on the list maid outfit.'

Now being ninja they had great stamina and they ended up doing is countless time that night. Unfortunately I only got the following before pasting out from a nose bleed; Itachi's bed, downstairs couch, coffee table, kitchen counter, kitchen table, kitchen floor, downstairs closet, upstairs hallway floor, the stairs, living room floor, upstairs bathroom floor and sink, downstairs bathroom tub, in the shower, and the last one before I pasted out was the balcony.

Naruto: fan girl would like to say a few words, but she's still past out so I'll say it…

Fan girl:-pops up- I'm fine now I hope you like that, and I would also like to see that after reading that What Do You Think My Age Is? Try and guess as soon as you get it right I'll write the next chapter :D so guess quick.

Sasuke: how's about hint? I want to get to my date with Naruto ASAP

Fan girl: ok the hint is I've never had any even though I know how to write it. So please guess.

ChibiNaru: Thank you for reading nyu. Please review and guess her age nyu. I want to know what happens nyu. Also viva Yaoi nyu.

Kyuubi: Damn it how come you didn't make us do it more?!?

Fan girl: Are you kidding you did it like a million time I just past out. Oh but I video tape it so I'm going to watch it now .

Kyuubi: you video taped it??

Fan girl: yup

Itachi: I want a copy of that

Fan girl: yup, I thought you would. I have a copy right here. Here you go

Itachi: -takes-

Kyuubi: Itachi!

Itachi: -picks up Kyuubi and put him over his shoulder and walks away-

Kyuubi: damn it put me down

Itachi: nope we're going for another round

Kyuubi: stops struggling

Fan girl: runs after them with a camera

Fan girl:-runs back here- Also this is my first smut scene so please don't be to mean if I did something wrong please tell me, but I think it's pretty good for a first time. That's all now go review me and guess my age. –runs back after Itachi-

Naruto: um why are we here? We didn't really do anything.

Sasuke:-shrugs and jumps Naruto-


	11. Chapter 11

Just to say I'm not a good proof reader and can't spell since English is my second language but I'll try so if you see any spelling mistake then please to tell me so I'll correct it if I can figure out how.

Also I don't mind criticism so go ahead. I might have so writers block to so if you could help me out I'd love you. Therefore I'm not a fast or constant writer so it might take me a while but I'll try for never more then a week k?

Declaimer: T.T I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd tie him up and give him to Sasuke

Warning: this is Yaoi and I might write it rated M so if you don't do hard-core then please don't read I'm not responsible for any heart attacks.

Yes it will end with SasuNaru because I like it best sorry to all the other couples, but the good news if you like other couples for Naruto is that in-between there will be SaiNaru, GaraNaru, NejiNaru, NaruSaku, ShikaNaru (ends with ShikaTama just because I like Tamari better then Ino) and basically almost everyone after Naruto oh and some KakaIru and also one of my personal favorite ItaKyuu (Kyuubi)

My keyboards a bit broken and keeps typing 4s so if there is any I'm sorry I think I got all of then though

"speech"

'thoughts'

**The Great Naruto Cup**

**Chapter**** 11**

Naruto woke up that morning feeling completely refreshed but at the same time unprepared for what came next.

"Gahhhhh! Sa…Sasuke? What the hell?" There in bed with him was Sasuke. 'What is he doing here? God he almost gave me a heart attack and my hearts beating so fast now. Not only that he's not wearing anything but his boxers…… shit he isn't wearing boxer!?! I guess he was serious about getting me. He's still asleep huh?' Naruto could help but feel so warm and wanted in Sasuke presents, almost like he was meant to be there. He just couldn't help stare at Sasuke calm face as he slept.

All the commotion woke Sasuke up. He slowly opened his eye and was met with the beautiful blue orbs of his desire. The two stare at each other, but that didn't last very long because Naruto finally realising what he was doing, blushed a tint of pink, and punched Sasuke out for bed while trying to cover himself, even if he wasn't naked. He had a hand on the blanket pulling it up, and the other over his heart 'damn it, my heart won't stop, what's wrong with me?'

Sasuke having been knocked off the bed as now fully awake, and was now just staring at Naruto with a smirk on his face at his current expression. It was priceless. (it's so cute I bet you all wish you could see it ) Than it click to Naruto what we were all probably thinking. If Sasuke is naked and he just push him of the bed without the blanket, then isn't he sitting on the floor staring at Naruto Naked? Well yes and his fact just click with Naruto.

"Gahhh!! Damn Sasuke why fuck at you naked?" he practically threw the blanket at him, and blush very red. Sure Naruto has probably been to the hot springs with Sasuke but you'd blush too if you were him. "Why are you even in here?" You should have seen Sasuke's smirk grow.

"What I'm not allow to sleep with the one I like?" He tried to sound innocent and it wasn't working.

Naruto was now blush a pure cherry red. "Bu..bullshit, why are you really here?"

Sasuke gave a small smile at his innocents 'He's so cute. I'm going top have a great time making him less innocent and come out of the closet. Then maybe I can fuck him like aniki(brother) does Kyuubi.' He subconsciously lick his lips, and answered the question. "I'm here because I can't sleep at my house."

"Wha? Why not?"

"Here's a hint Kyuubi's there."

All Naruto said was "Oh." Then the room was silent. Naruto was the one to brake it. "What that still doesn't explain why you're in My bed, and not only that but why aren't you wearing any cloth?"

"Because as I've said before I wanted to sleep with you, and since you were already sleeping so peacefully I didn't feel like waking you to tell you. As for sleeping naked I just do that every time I sleep so it's no biggy."

"Sasuke! That isn't a good reason! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Sasuke just smirked. "Whatever dobe, let's go eat breakfast. It's 8 and since I'm the first one here I get the first date."

"Teme don't all me that. Wait did you just say 8? Funny I thought I'd be swarmed by fan girls by now."

Sasuke chuckled.

"What's so funny teme?"

"Don't worry Naruto, non of your fan girls will be bothering us on our date today."

"What do you mean?"

"I went out last night and drugged everyone that's left in the competition."

"You What!?! Sasuke you can't do that."

"Oh can't I? As I recall the rules you made and I quote you on this is "also it's considered cheating to interfere with any dates." And since I didn't interfere with a date I just took out the competition it's not cheating. Besides it's not like I killed them." (You can check that's what it says)

"Fine, as long as there isn't permanent damage."

Sasuke got up, put his cloth (that he brought with him) on, and walked into the kitchen. By now Sasuke had been to Naruto's house so many times when Itachi and Kyuubi 'had fun' that he knew exactly where everything is, which is an advantage to him, when he asks Naruto to move in with him. The two was very comfortable living together as it is so the problems will be small.

Naruto pops his head into the kitchen, and he sees Sasuke already cook breakfast.

"Sasuke?"

"Huh?"

"Are you making ramen?"

"No"

"But Why?"

"Because that stuff isn't good for you"

"But Sasuke" Naruto had walked up to Sasuke and was behind him now. "Pleassssseeeee! I want ramen" and then he gave the cutest most adorable puppy eyes.

Sasuke visibly flinched, and as he stared at Naruto while he was making those eyes his right eye was twitching like crazy. It seems that Naruto has forgotten that Sasuke was here to take him on a date because he was being his all too innocent self. (Haha this fresh moment was brought to you by Naruto's innocent and slow mind. LOL yes it seem he actually doesn't remember.) This wasn't good since Sasuke was hard and was fighting not to jump him. The good news was he was able to get control after reminding him self that he wanted this day and date to be perfect and jumping him would damage that. The bad news was that after that he could only say yes to Naruto, but the other good news was that he wasn't much of a cook anyways so this didn't ruin his breakfast plans.

"Fine"

"YAY" Naruto started to hop around the room, and Sasuke just watched him with a tiny smile on his lips. Naruto really melted Sasuke's heart as anyone around him can tell you that he smile, and even laughs now, and it's all thanks to Naruto's gentle touch. Sasuke began to boil water, and in three minutes the ramen was done. Sasuke just watched as Naruto ate it at light speed.

"Hn, dobe"

"Don't call me that teme!"

Sasuke leaned in. "You ready to go?"

Naruto blushed. 'Damn there goes my heart again. I've got to see a doctor maybe Tsunade-bachan can give me a check up." Naruto slowly nodded.

Sasuke smirked. Oh how he loved Naruto's reaction when he did that. Then in one swift motion Sasuke had Naruto in his arms bridal style and Sasuke raced out the door.

"Naruto I hope you have a lot of energy because this date is going to be all day, and I'm going to make sure you never forget." He looked down at the flushed red adorable blonde and smiled. 'hn it really is easy to make him blush.'

**Read the bold it's important!!!!!**

Fan girl: stay tuned next time for the date. Also thank you so much for the guesses on my age. I'm 14 by the way. And I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter. : **Just one question for me, what do you think is a better date for the two. A) An amusement park at a close by village. B) A boat ride. C) the traditional date. D) A festival at a near by village. If you don't tell me I can't write, so I'm counting on 10 to 15 reviews. Please tell me so I can write the next chapter that you all want to read. **Also for those who want it I have plenty of tapes of chapter 10 . I love you all so much for reading this. –looks to Sasuke- AHHH!

Sasuke: -holding a chainsaw-

Fan girl: Sa…Sasuke put that d…down!

Sasuke: -runs toward me- Why didn't you make me jump him, and were is the date I was promised

Fan girl: AHHHH don't kill me I don't want to die. I promise I'll try to write fast and get it in ASAP

Sasuke: That's not good enough –holds chainsaw to my throat-

Fan girl: Wait can't w4e talk about this

Sasuke: -press- NO!

Fan girl: um um wait if you kill me then you won't ever get Naruto

Sasuke: -stops- Fine

Fan girl:-Sign of relief-

ChibiNaru: Thank you for reading nyu. I can't wait to see what happens on the date nyu. Please review so I can find out nyu. If not I might cry again nyu.


	12. Chapter 12 done now

Just to say I'm not a good proof reader and can't spell since English is my second language but I'll try so if you see any spelling mistake then please to tell me so I'll correct it if I can figure out how.

Also I don't mind criticism so go ahead. I might have so writers block to so if you could help me out I'd love you. Therefore I'm not a fast or constant writer so it might take me a while but I'll try for never more then a week k?

Declaimer: T.T I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd tie him up and give him to Sasuke

Warning: this is Yaoi and I might write it rated M so if you don't do hard-core then please don't read I'm not responsible for any heart attacks.

Yes it will end with SasuNaru because I like it best sorry to all the other couples, but the good news if you like other couples for Naruto is that in-between there will be SaiNaru, GaraNaru, NejiNaru, NaruSaku, ShikaNaru (ends with ShikaTama just because I like Tamari better then Ino) and basically almost everyone after Naruto oh and some KakaIru and also one of my personal favorite ItaKyuu (Kyuubi)

My keyboards a bit broken and keeps typing 4s so if there is any I'm sorry I think I got all of then though

"speech"

'thoughts'

**The Great Naruto Cup**

**Chapter 12**

**Fan girl: ****I would just like to say I'm really sorry for not updating, but it really wasn't my fault. At the stampede I got some kind of virus from some kind of food. (There was too many to remember or pin point which and no not food poison.) So I have barely been able to move all of last week so I couldn't tell you guys, sorry. Now the good news its that my fever went down, I stopped throwing upp, and I can focus my eyes again, but the bad news is that all my muscles ache, my head is throbbing, my stomached is chiming, my back hurt like crap, and I'm on three pills a day not including pain killers because that's every two hours. So I'm sorry. Also since I'm still in pain, I'm just going to write a bit of this chapter, because you guy all wanted me to update. I feel I should satisfy you guy even if it's a little. The doctor says it's a two week virus, so I'm update as soon as I'm ok by adding to this chapter. If there are more mistakes than normal, I'm sorry, my head hurts to much for me to think straight not to mention editing this. Thanks for your understanding, once again I'm sorry. Here is a bit of it. **

Sasuke had been carrying Naruto and running for quite sometime now. Naruto had no idea where they were going so since Sasuke was going so fast. All he knew what that they were outside the village gates. So his curiosity getting the best of him, he decided to ask.

"Nay Sasuke?"

"Yes" Sasuke looked down into Naruto's blushing face. He was on cloud nine because for once he had Naruto all to himself, and not one else. There was no friends, no brother, no Kyuubi, no fan girls. Just him and Naruto going on a date, he was so happy.

"Can you tell me where we're going?"

Sasuke could just see the curiosity in his eyes. "No"

"What's? Why not?"

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise, and I know you'll like it"

Naruto was a bit piissed off by this and forgot about the embarrassment of being in Sasuke's arms and how sweet Sasuke being and yell at him. "TEME You Could At Least Give Me A Hint!"

Sasuke would have covered his ears had it not meant dropping Naruto. 'damn he's loud, but I guess I love that about him too.' "Fine we're going somewhere outside of the village."

Now that got Naruto mad. "TEME!!" he ended up deafening Sasuke for 5 minutes, and scaring away several animals and a lot of birds.

When they got to the village that Sasuke was headed too it had taken about 20min and Naruto was almost asleep in his arms.

Sasuke almost couldn't bare to wake him, but since Uchihas are sadists, just look at Itachi, he was sadist. So he ended up just dropping Naruto.

And Naruto landed with a 'oof' before opening his eyes and looking around.

Sasuke watched Naruto with intent, follow his eyes as it look at its surrounding. Sasuke could just see his eyes widen with delight. Like a child getting there Christmas present kind of thing. He looked so good, it was all Sasuke could do not to jump him right there.

And in fact Naruto was delighted. To say the true they were ninja and ninjas didn't often get to go to the amusement park. He was so happy Sasuke had taken him there he even forgot that just a moment ago Sasuke had dropped him on his ass.

Sasuke simply smile at him, as Naruto stood up to get a better look around eyes still sparkling.

"Sasuke I um"

"Don't know what to say?" Sasuke finished for him. Inside he was dancing at how much Naruto liked his date idea. He knew that Naruto has probabley never been to the amusement park before. In fact neither has he.

"Well what are we waiting for. There's not point in going to an amusement park if you don't play. Come on Naruto." He look over to him, but Naruto was still kind of speechless. He was really touched that Sasuke would go to the trouble of taking him here. And for the first time since Sasuke join the competition Naruto was 100 percent sure Sasuke wasn't joking, and that got to Naruto's heart strings.

Sasuke just stared at him, and waited for him to snap out of it.

Naruto then turned to Sasuke and smiled. It wasn't a grin or a big cheese smile. It was small but it was one of he's rare, pure, and true smiles. "OK Sasuke lets go."

Sasuke smiled too. He was so proud tha4t he was the one that Naruto smile was directed toward. He was so proud that it was him that put that beautiful pure and true smile on Naruto's face. "Sure dobe."

And for once Naruto let the name slide.

The two of them walked past the Ferris wheel, and Naruto stares at it. Sasuke notices this. 'why's the dobe starting at the ferris wheel, he couldn't have never been on one.' It was true that neither of them has been to an amusement park, but every year at the Konoha festival that had a few rides, and they always had a Ferris wheel. When all else fails ask so Sasuke spoke up. He was always more open when he was with or even around Naruto. "hn Dobe why are you staring at the ferris wheel like it's something you've never tried?" but he wasn't much nicer unless it's necessary. After all he was sadistic.

"Teme don't call me that! And I haven't"

Sasuke froze in this tracks. 'what? There was no way! Why? How come?'

Fan girl: That's all I can write for now. I'm sorry it's short and a bit cliffy but I feel like throwing upi again so I'm also not going to do the after character back and forth. I'm sorry about this it wasn't as I planned. Thanks for reading, my next update will be when in feel beter, in the same chapter so keep a look out. This is going to be a long chapter. Please give some support for fighting this virus. If I heal faster I'll be updating sooner.

**I ENDED HERE LAST TIME**

I'm feeling much better thank to all you guys that wished me well and you understand. So here is the rest of the chapter it's going to be so long! enjoy.

Sasuke was frozen in place with shock. He had finally snapped out of it when Naruto began waving his hand in front of his face saying "earth to Sasuke. Hello? Sasuke? Oye Sasuke!..."

"You can't be serious!"

"Why not?"

"But everyone's been on the Ferris at least once. It's at the festival every year"

"Ya well I haven't. I never saw the point in going on a Ferris Wheel by yourself. It always seemed to be a family, or couple sort of ride, and I wasn't exactly well like this time last year so I was all by myself."

Sasuke felt guilt flowing in his heart. He knew about his feeling for Naruto for so long yet he wasn't there. He was so scared and rapped in himself he didn't notice Naruto's loneliness at the time. He felt so blind.

With that Sasuke took Naruto's wrist and started dragging him off.

"Sa..Sasuke what the hell! Where are we going?!"

"Ferris Wheel" Sasuke said in a firm tone, tighten his grip on Naruto's wrist and dragged Naruto faster as he tried to keep up. At the time Naruto's heart was beating fast at the hot touch. His face was beginning to turn red again.

The line for the Ferris wheel wasn't long, and they were on it in no time. Sasuke watched as Naruto's eye widened at the sight. From the window you could see the whole amusement and more (they're the park edge okay?). Passed it was a beautiful scene of mountains, and a bright blue sky. Naruto did smile, for a minute he just stared with sparkling eyes. In Naruto's mind this was one of the most gorgeous things he'd ever seen, and as Sasuke watched him a pure smile grazed his lips. From his point of view the image of the blond right now was more beautiful than anything out the window, and the fact that he put it there he just couldn't help but smile.

Oh how he loved when his blond was happy, not that fake happy crap he pretends to be sometimes, but really truly and purely happy. Sasuke had swore to himself long ago that he'd protect that happiness, and Naruto because to him Naruto really is a treasure, and his most precious.

Naruto at the same time was dazzled. It had finally dawned on him that he would react to Sasuke. Well not him exactly but his body. (GOD FINALLY took him long enough) It had him puzzle, he was going to have to do some deep thinking when he got home, and talk with Kyuubi and Iruka. (Never mind he still doesn't get it sigh) For now he was going to enjoy himself.

The two of them walked happily off the ride. Then Naruto thought of something.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hmm"

"Why'd you go on the Ferris Wheel in Konoha? I mean no offence but you're not really the type to just go on the Ferris wheel for enjoyment you"

"Hn," Sasuke pulsed and a shivered of displeasure ran down his spine at the memory. "It was Ino and Sakura"

"Huh?"

Sasuke gave another shiver. "Back with we were 10" Sasuke chuckled a bit that was like 8 years ago. "Sakura and Ino made me go to the Konoha festival. It was the first time that I went and they dragged me into the all the ride that was there. They did that until I was 12 and they got over me." he added a "thank god" under his breath. "Before then I'd never been to the festival. No one really ever took me." Sasuke turned to Naruto. "But you know what Naruto after all those times I've been in a Ferris Wheel because of fan girls this is the first time I've enjoyed it."

Naruto stared into Sasuke gleaming dark eyes and felt his heart skip a beat. Now he really needed to talk to Kyuubi today.

They went off for more ride like the ring of fire, the rollercoaster, the key chain (and I just realized that the names of ride in amusement park are usually weird), lunch, the magic show, and it was all so fun, and way too much to describe to you one by one. Naruto was having the time of his life until Sasuke suggested this…

_**THE HOUSE OF TERROR**_

Now we all know that Naruto isn't scared of anything, well except Ghost and stuff, and it was just his luck that Sasuke picked it. He was so scared you could practically see him shaking, but of course he wouldn't let Sasuke know that so he didn't protest.

Now practically everyone knew that Naruto was scared of this kind of thing, every except Sasuke, or so he lead Naruto to believe. Now Sasuke was smart, and you have to admit that this was a smart plan. He didn't want Naruto to think he was teasing him because he wanted this date to appeal to Naruto. There for he had to make Naruto think that he had no idea Naruto was scared. At the same time Naruto would have too much pride to tell Sasuke he was scared if Sasuke didn't know. This was the perfect chance to get close with Naruto because as long as he didn't tease Naruto about being scared he'd grab on to Sasuke. Sasuke almost smirked but pushed it down at the risk of blowing his cover.

"Come on Dobe"

"Teme don't call me that." As scared as he was with his legs shaking, he went in.

When inside they came face to face with a ghost, 'huh' Sasuke thought 'this haunted house is pretty good, it even has holograms, and really good lighting.' In the meantime all he could hear was Naruto screaming. After that he felt something attach itself to his upper arm. The good news is that to Sasuke it was annoying like when his fan girls did it. It was far beyond good. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, but in the dim light no one saw it.

Outside everyone could hear Naruto scream, and you can hear to people talking.

"Hey Spike isn't that house suppose to be sound proof?"

"It is because people scream in the haunted house to much and it's disturbing if you're outside, I don't get it. It was sound proof just a moment ago?"

"Huh? Maybe there's a crack then"

"Well I guess but the screams sound like the same person and if it's a crack shouldn't it have different people's screams as they past by the crack? O well I'll check it out later."

"How cares right now, all the screams are attracting costumers."

Now if you look towards the exit you can see a very pale Naruto clinging to a smirking Sasuke. Naruto not noticing the smirk from his current state.

Finally snapping out of it, Sasuke hid his smirk. Then Naruto fainted. At that point Sasuke made a note to self that next time go for a less realistic haunted house. Then he set off to a drink stand. When Naruto woke up he'll have a sore throat from scream. With that thought Sasuke couldn't help but smirk again.

That night Sasuke carried Naruto back to his apartment bridal style as always. Naruto had once again fallen asleep at in Sasuke's arms. At the door Naruto gave Sasuke a drossy 'good night.' He was so tired from the activities of the day on there date, he already decided to talk to Kyuubi and Iruka tomorrow.

Sasuke then leaned down and kissed Naruto on the forehead, not wanting to push anything, knowing Naruto was to tired, and really tired himself (after all Naruto was pretty energetic). Then he simply said 'good night' and jump on the roof tops home, leaving a stunned, blushing red, wide blue eyed blond staring after him at his door step.

Fan girl: I thanks you all again for being so supportive during my sick break, and I'm sorry to say there will not be any updates in the first week of Aug because my family is going to Seattle for SEA FOOD yum. Thank you all so much for reading and please review. I just love you guys.

Sasuke: some author you are taking so long

Fan girl: watery eyes bu…but I was sniff sick and they doctor said

Sasuke: I don't care what you're doctor said this is my first date with Naruto and you took so damn long! Anger rising

Naruto: Aww Sasuke you do care

Sasuke: and what's worse is the fact that you only made me kiss him of the head! I could have molested him in the haunted house you know!

Naruto: annoyed Sasuke you pervert

Fan girl: if it makes it any better I already know where you're going for a second date, and you kiss him that time.

Sasuke:glared and slowly advances

Fan girl: panic um…um Naruto is here right now if you want to molest him.

Sasuke: stops and turns to Naruto

Naruto: Runs I want to walk tomorrow

Fan girl: fuck I'm died Light bulb

Sasuke: Continues to advance

Fan girl: I'm sorry Sasuke you give me no choose. CALLING ALL NARUTO FANS I'VE FOUND SASUKE HIS HERE

Mob of Naruto fans that was put out by Sasuke's drug: **There he is get him!!! ** chase

Sasuke: run away

Fan girl: sigh o thank god

ChibiNaru: pops from nowhere Thanks you reading nyu and support nyu. Please review nyu. I wuv you nyu. Big eyes

Sasuke: Grabs ChibiNaru

Fan girl: ChibiNaru NOOO

Naruto: Sasuke how could you I'm so much better

Mob of Naruto fans that was put out by Sasuke's drug: **OH My God it's Naruto!! Get him!!**

Naruto: AHHH

Fan girl: Crys WAAHH ChibiNaru NOOO


	13. Chapter 13

Just to say I'm not a good proof reader and can't spell since English is my second language but I'll try so if you see any spelling mistake then please to tell me so I'll correct it if I can figure out how.

Also I don't mind criticism so go ahead. I might have so writers block to so if you could help me out I'd love you. Therefore I'm not a fast or constant writer so it might take me a while but I'll try for never more then a week k?

Declaimer: T.T I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd tie him up and give him to Sasuke

Warning: this is Yaoi and I might write it rated M so if you don't do hard-core then please don't read I'm not responsible for any heart attacks.

Yes it will end with SasuNaru because I like it best sorry to all the other couples, but the good news if you like other couples for Naruto is that in-between there will be SaiNaru, GaraNaru, NejiNaru, NaruSaku, ShikaNaru (ends with ShikaTama just because I like Tamari better then Ino) and basically almost everyone after Naruto oh and some KakaIru and also one of my personal favorite ItaKyuu (Kyuubi)

My keyboards a bit broken and keeps typing 4s so if there is any I'm sorry I think I got all of then though

"speech"

'thoughts'

**The Great Naruto Cup**

**Chapter**** 13**

_**Fan girl: for all those who didn't read the ending of that date, it's back in chapter 12, I added to the chapter. That might be why it doesn't make sense. I have marked with bold letters where I have left off from last time just so you know.**__** Sorry for disturbing the people who this doesn't appeal to.**_

Naruto went to bed that day more confused then ever, unfortunate for him Kyuubi wasn't home yet. Why? Because he and Itachi were still at the amusement park having their own good time after spying on the two, and laughing until their sides hurt about what happened to Naruto in the haunted house.

Naruto could barely think, and every time he tried, his head hurt. He didn't really know what to think anymore, about himself, Sasuke, this whole deal. What's worst is his mind won't stop asking. 'IS HE SERIOUS!?' which in no way was helping.

The next day he woke up determined. He Was Going To Get To The Bottom Of This And Figure Out How He Fells.

But luck was against him that day, as Naruto notice Kyuubi wasn't home, when he woke up that morning. Kyuubi was, with Itachi might I add, passed out at the gate of the amusement park where security had thrown them after the passed out from to much to drink. They are no waking up to one hell of a hang over, and probably won't be home to help Naruto with his problem anytime soon.

So not seeing him around, Naruto turned to his second option, Iruka, but as I've mention before really wasn't on his side. As soon as he opened the door about 100 fan girls with boxes of chocolate, candy, flowers, etc. All asking for a date, and saying I'm so sorry from not asking yesterday. (Remember Sasuke drugged them and they passed out.) Naruto looked to the clock 'eight thirty no wonder they're all here.'

Then, in the crowd of fan girls, Naruto saw a familiar face. Forgetting about the contest in a split second Naruto excitedly exclaimed, "Sakura-chan!" causing all the others to glare at said girl. Naruto still haven't realized that she's in the contest, and so he invited her inside.

After they had managed to close the door, which wasn't an easy task even for two people. Sakura faced Naruto with puppy eyes.

"Um Sakura-chan, wh-why are you looking at me so intense like that?"

"Naruto, does this mean you'll go on a date with me today?"

"What huh?"

Ok now everyone join in the count down this time.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Click_

Yup Naruto has just remembered that Sakura was in the running to be his true love too. 'fuck, but I still have to go to Iruka's for help.'

"So Naruto what's you're answer"

Now Naruto new that refusing was like signing his will, so he reluctantly agreed. He would just have to go to Iruka's later, after this date. That is if he can avoid all his fan girls again. Now of course Naruto didn't know it but what Sakura just did made Kakashi's day because now he could ravage his little dolphin all morning.

So they set off toward well… where ever Sakura was taking him since she had the same kind of death grip she's used on Sasuke and had total control of the date, scene, and situation. Wow talk about controlling.

Now before that was happening, Sasuke had woken up that morning at seven thirty. Wow what an early riser. But god that was the best sleep and best day of his life, well so far anyways, because one he hasn't actually kiss Naruto yet (besides that time by accident), two they haven't cough cough done _anything_ yet, and three Naruto hasn't said I love you to him yet. But he knew that was all going to happen to him soon, very soon. He smirked at the thought. So for him it was one honey sweet morning, and the fact that Itachi was nowhere in sight only made it sweeter. He wonders where Itachi is anyways? Well it doesn't matter he was going to put the next part of his plan into action soon, but first he felt like a pancake breakfast. Then he smirked again, got a hard on, and a nose bleed instantly at the thought of Naruto in nothing but an apron, in his kitchen making him breakfast. He hoped that was going to happen to him soon as well, since if it ever did he'd be eating Naruto that morning.

Sasuke will be spending today preparing for their next date as well. He licked his lips at his idea, oh it was going to take a lot more will power not to jump him this date, but he knew it was worth it. He could just imagine it now. Just then Sasuke got a nose bleed (yes again). He once again ran to the bath room to dry it up. He really needed some self restrain tomorrow or the place will be filled with blood and a lot of moaning. Great another nose bleed and he just stopped the last one. I mean it sounded good but Sasuke didn't want to force the blond, especially on something so bit. Beside he can wait tell the blonds really. To Sasuke his love was way more important then his body, 'though I'll be the happiest man on earth when I have both. Yes both would be better, I could ravage him every night, and morning, and meal'

"Gah." Sasuke had to once again (Yes I know it's getting old, complain to him not me!) run to the bathroom for yes you have guess it a nose bleed. Aww poor Sasuke at this rate he might die off blood lose before even getting to that date.

"like hell I won't, there is no way I'm missing tomorrow!" Hey How Did He Hear That?!? O.O

"God what the hell is wrong with my nose? What is it like broken?" Haha Sasuke I think you're self control is broken.

_**Fan girl: for all those who didn't read the ending of that date, it's back in chapter 12, I added to the chapter. That might be why it doesn't make sense. I have marked with bold letters where I have left off from last time just so you know. Sorry for disturbing the people who this doesn't appeal to.**_

Fan girl: sorry I took so long. sweatdrop please don't mob me. I took me a long time to get ChibiNaru back from Sasuke! It also took a long time to get Sasuke and Naruto out of the hospital after being mobbed by fan girls. And lastly it took some time to get Sasuke out of jail for kidnapping. So… I'm so sorry. That and I'm going to get my licence soon and I'm starting high school so it's just all been a mess, but please wish me luck as I do for you in the new school year.

ChibiNaru: In a bed please read and review nyu. And wish me well in recovering nyu(because he was with Sasuke when he was mobbed) I wuv you nyu. hope you liked it nyu. goes back to sleep nyu (yes even actions and thoughts from me end in 'nyu' when it's ChibiNaru nyu)

Fan girl: aww poor ChibiNaru. kiss on the cheek

Sasuke: Glare at me from bed (yes he is still injured)

Fan girl: cower

Naruto: in bed asleep with he damn cutest face

Fan girl: kiss on the cheek

Sasuke: Glaring daggers you come over here. Even in this state I could kick you're ass for doing that! eye on fire

Fan girl: sorry sorry Crys and puts his attentin ton Naruto's cute face

Naruto: snore

Sasuke: sigh damn I wish I could move enough to ravage him right now sigh

Fan girl: you know it's mean to take advantage of someone when they're unconscious. what I'm actually thinking 'what the hell you say you can beat me but can't even ravage Naruto. I mean I know it's easy to beat me up but that's just insulting!'

Sasuke: Smirks, and is visibly hard

Fan girl: thinks 'god what a sadist, I'm not even sure I want to know what he's thinking, oh who I'm I kidding, god I want to know what he's thinking'

Sasuke's thoughts: "Ahhgg" censored do to overly sexual material that well cause anyone to almost die from lose of blood through the nose.

Fan girl: on the ground with a massive nose bleed and twitching

Sasuke: Another nose bleed I swear there is something wrong with my nose and it's not me (Right, like any of us believe that)


	14. Chapter 14

Just to say I'm not a good proof reader and can't spell since English is my second language but I'll try so if you see any spelling mistake then please to tell me so I'll correct it if I can figure out how.

Also I don't mind criticism so go ahead. I might have so writers block to so if you could help me out I'd love you. Therefore I'm not a fast or constant writer so it might take me a while but I'll try for never more then a week k?

Declaimer: T.T I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd tie him up and give him to Sasuke

Warning: this is Yaoi and I might write it rated M so if you don't do hard-core then please don't read I'm not responsible for any heart attacks.

Yes it will end with SasuNaru because I like it best sorry to all the other couples, but the good news if you like other couples for Naruto is that in-between there will be SaiNaru, GaraNaru, NejiNaru, NaruSaku, ShikaNaru (ends with ShikaTama just because I like Tamari better then Ino) and basically almost everyone after Naruto oh and some KakaIru and also one of my personal favorite ItaKyuu (Kyuubi)

My keyboards a bit broken and keeps typing 4s so if there is any I'm sorry I think I got all of then though

"speech"

'thoughts'

**The Great Naruto Cup**

**Chapter**** 14**

Ok so yesterday Naruto did not get a chance to talk to Iruka because well Sakura was clinging to him like it was the end of the world or something, and what's worst is that he didn't have the heart to disqualify her. To add to all the commotion, all the girls her complaining how he wasn't getting to some of them with all the one person her day dates. Well that's what he say and then he had half the girls ask what do you mean all the? Isn't it just this one? So at the end of the day he had yet again disqualified more then a quarter of the girls in to contest for disturbing a date. Sakura though seemed to still have a good time, but he came home with the same problem as Kiba. Just Friends.

Now he had a huge problem. The chances of him like any of these girls was hugely slim to none, and so he'd probably be left with just his friends in by the end of this. Not only that but he really didn't want to break any hearts.

Then there was his and Sasuke's date yesterday that was buzzing like a fly in his little cranium. He just couldn't stop thinking about it. God was it get great, but now he was total confuse and can't get a break to talk to someone about it. It's not like he had time by day, and he'd just have to go to bed since he had a lot of date to do tomorrow and didn't have time for a midnight visit to Iruka's either. Also something tells me that he knows not to go to Iruka's place at night for fear of walking in on them _during_.(Cough cough…)

And we're all like "what about Kyuubi?" well after their little episode at the amusement park, Kyuubi and Itachi went to the Uchiha compound to get Advil and have the drunken sex they missed because they had passed out, and also some what they called hangover sex for keeping you're mind off the huge hangover you have. (I've never hear of it before but hey I'm not one to complain about their lame excuse for sex, so I went with it and got the whole thing on tape from the camera I secretly put in the corner of the room with the best view of their _activities. _More cough cough… but once again I'll be seeing and selling them all later.)

But Naruto was getting the best night of sleep. He had to get up several times that night to grumpily and sleepily eliminate like 20 girls who kept spying on him through the window. He would have ignored them if they didn't keep taking pictures. He just can fall asleep when there's light.

Once again, he woke up to a disturbing sight. Seems like that's been happening a lot lately, and as exciting as it was it was starting to be annoying. Naruto opened his eyes slowly, and rubbed them with this hand. Opening a bit more, he sleepily took in the sight, and his eyes shot open.

"Sa.Sa..SASUKE! WHY THE FUCK ARE SO FLIPPING THROUGH MY UNDERWEAR" (Ow I think I'm deaf along with the rest of the building)

Sasuke responded by turning to him, and meeting his eye with an intense gaze causing Naruto to blush madly, which in return caused Sasuke to smirk. (I swear if Naruto blushes anymore he'll died from all the blood going to his face, and Sasuke's face will get stuck like that from all the smirking at Naruto blush. Wow like a match made in heaven don't you agree?)

Anyways Naruto was so embarrassed and confuse as to why Sasuke is flipping through his underwear, just like those creepy fan girls who have stolen all his boxers the other day might I add, that he forgot that yesterday he was so tired that he didn't put on any pyjamas, and therefore he was currently um cough cough… **don't wearing anything at all!**(got I've been doing a lot of coughing this chapter.)

Naruto had noticed how Sasuke wasn't exactly looking at his eyes, but rather farther down. Cough cough. (Yup really a lot of coughing this chapter.) Naruto look down, and when he finally got what Sasuke was staring at one thought went through his head. You can just hear the volume increase hugely as he thinks this, and if it were possible it was so loud you can hear it if you listen really carefully.

'**Oh My ****Fucking God!' **Naruto was currently to stunned to really form a sentence or even to blush this time. After all what was to say this was the down right most embarrassing thing that's ever happen to him. Yes even including the 'accidental' kiss with Sasuke, and Kakashi's intrusion of his ass both when he first became genin. (Did I spell that right? O.o)

Now you might be think "isn't that an exaggeration?" I mean they must have bathed together at least once, or maybe had to sleep in the same room for a mission or something right? Wrong, because, you see when he looked he wasn't just naked, between he's leg, yes we all know it's coming, he had a **very distinct and noticeable hard-on erection. **

Right now he wished for the earth to open and swallow him whole, but there was this little logical voice in him that wanted to know how Sasuke will react, and a even more logical part of him that tried to remember just why he was hard.

To bad he didn't get the think it out since Sasuke said something.

"I see you were dreaming of me, huh dobe?" now Sasuke had hit the hammer on the head with this one, but Naruto had completely forgot about the arousing dream of Sasuke when waking up to a picture of what he thought was Sasuke stealing his boxers like some fan girl Shudder. To bad for Sasuke, because he wasn't going to remember any time soon.

In Naruto's mind, Sasuke have appeared in front of him before he'd notice and was now breathing down his neck, which in return caused him to fall backwards. In the falling process he computed what Sasuke had just said, and when he didn't know what to say, he just said the first thing that came to mind. Unfortunately Naruto wasn't the bright crayon in the box, and he was about to learn the consequence of not thinking over what you say before saying it or in this case before the sputter it as a quick cover up question. Though he didn't know it was a cover answer of course since his dream memories were temporarily damaged by the thought that Sasuke had acted like a fan girl shudder again (God I'm doing a lot of shuddering too,) To bad for him though it was a really really hot smexy dream and I don't doubt that for a second if it can make him that hard. Yes I know you want to know what he said but can't you stop for a second to just imagine how hot it was but not too much if you even get a but close to the real thing you'll get a nose bleed that's how hot the dream was. Anyways he said… cover you're eyes for this one or not it's your decision

"No I wouldn't be turn on by you anyways, I was um masturbating ya that's right" (Cough cough great more coughing--) and you can just hear the room go quiet as he says that. Upon actually thinking about what he just said he was so red from embarrassment that he looked like a tomato, with that came more thoughts about the earth swallowing him, wish he hadn't said that, 'shit I didn't just say that, I hope Sasuke doesn't react negatively' Oh my gods, a long string of swears, and a planning of his own suicide … wait wait back up did he say he hoped Sasuke doesn't react negatively?!? O.o since when did he care, and it was he's fault he said what he said for that matter. God was he confuse. At the end of it all he simply looked up in horror into Sasuke's eyes and really hoped for the best.

Sasuke was angry at first but his expression changed spontaneously into a smirk. "Well dobe if you aren't dreaming about me I'll have to change that some time soon"

Naruto gulped. He had a really bad feeling about this. "Wh…what do you m…mean?" (wow talk about studder.)

"You'll see" ok so that totally just sent shivers down Naruto's spine but he didn't really get a chance to realized because Sasuke made a quick advance on him and before he could think they were lip lock.

It wasn't really a hot or passionate kiss. I was more a gentle and light kiss which was really over before it started due to the fact that Sasuke pulled away. Yes you hear me right Sasuke. Now under normal circumstances Sasuke would be all over Naruto unless Naruto resisted, but this kiss was for a totally different purpose.

Naruto after the kiss was feeling very light headed, and not just the normal light headedness (It's a word now because I say so) you get after a kiss but a different kind. "Yo..yo…you ..bas…tard.. yo…u…fuc…ken…dru…gged..me" and that's all he got to before blacking out. Now Sasuke despite what you think is his reasoning for drugging Naruto (You Pervs!) just wanted their next date to be a surprise, and for it to be one he needed something in Naruto's underwear drawer. Now that he had everything they were off, or well Sasuke was off carrying an unconscious Naruto that he could totally take advantage of if he wanted too.

Fan girl:Wahh I'm so sorry it took so long. I blame school. It just sucks I have so much work but my social teacher is an anime fan . So yes I once again am sorry. **OH cookie for the first person to guess correctly where this date is**. It's not that hard give it a try there are clues everywhere.

Naruto: WAHHH!!! Sasuke's going to rape me!!!!

Fan girl: Wah Naruto don't cry please don't dry Sasuke say something

Sasuke: Smirk

Naruto WAHH!!! Cries louder

Fan girl: OMG not helping. Um um Here Naruto have a cookie Random cookie from no where

Naruto: YAH!!!

Fan girl: Great now I have to bake more for the person that get what date it is Sigh looks into Sasuke mind due to boredom

Sasuke's mind: fuming why'd she give him that cookie Naruto looks so cute when he pouts

Fan girl: sadist…

ChibiNaru: Wah I've miss you all nyu. I love you all so much nyu. Please read and review nyu. And my owner is so sorry she took so long to up date nyu. bows Thank you all for reading nyu.

Fan girl: Still so KAWAII /////

Sasuke: fuming because he called me owner

Naruto: COOKIE!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Just to say I'm not a good proof reader and can't spell since English is my second language but I'll try so if you see any spelling mistake then please to tell me so I'll correct it if I can figure out how.

Also I don't mind criticism so go ahead. I might have so writers block to so if you could help me out I'd love you. Therefore I'm not a fast or constant writer so it might take me a while but I'll try for never more then a week k?

Declaimer: T.T I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd tie him up and give him to Sasuke

Warning: this is Yaoi and I might write it rated M so if you don't do hard-core then please don't read I'm not responsible for any heart attacks.

Yes it will end with SasuNaru because I like it best sorry to all the other couples, but the good news if you like other couples for Naruto is that in-between there will be SaiNaru, GaraNaru, NejiNaru, NaruSaku, ShikaNaru (ends with ShikaTama just because I like Tamari better then Ino) and basically almost everyone after Naruto oh and some KakaIru and also one of my personal favorite ItaKyuu (Kyuubi)

My keyboards a bit broken and keeps typing 4s so if there is any I'm sorry I think I got all of then though

"speech"

'thoughts'

**The Great Naruto Cup**

**Chapter**** 15**

Fan girl: I'm sorry I just can update like I did in summer because of school and IB but I'll try. I really am sorry. So this chapter is my Christmas present to all of you because I didn't get time and I found time during Christmas break. I'm really so so sorry about my update time.

Now if you could clock the speed Sasuke was traveling at it would be something like 150km/hr, (I don't care if that's not humanly possible, it is now!) Anyways, that just shows how excited he was to get there, so he got there at record time of 10 minutes. Wow that's pretty fast.

So getting there Naruto was still pretty much unconscious, and yes he was totally touching Naruto's ass as they traveled, but anyhow they got there. Now anyone care to guess where they were? Anyone?

Well Sasuke thought that since they were ninja, who couldn't get a lot of time to enjoy themselves, he'd take them to some place relaxing and a place where he can see Naruto practically naked. Now any guess? Anyone?

Okay so they were at a Swimming pool/ Spa/ Hot spring, pretty classy if you ask me. Unfortunately that thought gave Sasuke another nose bleed sigh which cause him to drop Naruto straight in the pool totally waking him up.

Look down Sasuke smirked, 'oh well at least now I don't have to feed him the antidote.'

"AHHH! Sasuke coughcough damn you coughcough you bastard coughcoughcough"

Then Sasuke's smirk grew instantly when he saw how hot Naruto look totally soaked and dripping. This only made him want to see Naruto in his swim suit sooner.

At the same time, Naruto was looking at he's surroundings and taking it all in. Ok now I know you call want to count with me…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Click

Now you can just see Naruto's eyes grow large as a dinner plate eyes glowing. "WAH, Sasuke we're at a spa like place!"

"Che, no duh Dobe,"

"This place is great! Thank You!" you can just see the smile on Naruto's face shine, and Sasuke couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips. Man was his Dobe cute or what? Then for a second Naruto stopped smiling and blinked…. Wait for it….

"Don't call me DOBE!" Sasuke just chuckled and gave Naruto his swim suit after telling him to go change.

Sasuke could only chuckle to himself at how childish Naruto can be, he turned around. Instantly his smile dropped and his jaw hit the floor. 'NO WAY'

There! Right there was the rest of them. All of Naruto's friends that had interest in him, all of them standing there in swim suit not naked Okay? All of the nine others Gaara included. Anyways…

"What the hell are you all doing here!?!"

9 head turn in his direction. Neji smirked, "You got us once Uchiha but not twice. We aren't stupid. If you want alone time with Naruto-Chan you'd have to do a lot better then drug us or try to anyways."

By now you can practically see and hear Sasuke grinding his teeth together, and if you were in his head you'd have heard more swears then you thought even existed.

So getting away from the tension of the situation let us check on Naruto. Naruto having a battle in his head, on one hand he love the idea of a water park date, but on the other he was still confuse about Sasuke and didn't really know what to do. "Gah! Where is Kyuubi or someone else that is suppose to be a role model or advice giver when I need it?! (not Kyuubi wasn't really someone to role yourself after in the love field is you know what I mean.)

Speaking of Kyuubi though how's about we go see what he's up too. Ok so after having after hangover sex (yes I've never heard of that either but oh well they just invented it, this is how every great idea starts anyways, who knows maybe someday it'll catch on) anyhow him and Itachi were at the water park/spa/ you get the point, but again undercover like at the amusement park. They had dragged Iruka and Kakashi along for the ride. Well they just dragged Kakashi, since Iruka, already wanting to see how Naruto was doing, came at will. So Kakashi resorted to pouting until they came to the spa and they got a little side track in the um two person steam rooms. (yes you pervs have it right this time coughcough). So Kyuubi and Itachi had to fight the temptation of doing the same, and are currently starting to strip, while giving like 20 girls nose bleed, in front of another two person steam room. Okay I said they fought I didn't say they won. So that's where they currently are. Back to Naruto…

Naruto was already change in a orange color swim suit that had blue strips at the side, and with the time he took to think while he changed, all he got was Sasuke was special to him, but of course we already knew that. Sighing he stepped out of the change room.

"Teme! I'm d..ahh!"

Before he could even finish Sasuke pulled him away, all he saw was of the raven.

"Naruto come on lets go try the waterslide" Being too stunned to talk Naruto merely nodded. Everyone that was left behind just looked at Sasuke's retreating back, than looked at each other and smirked. All thinking the same thing 'no way your get him that easily.'

Meanwhile Sasuke had dragged Naruto to the largest waterslide in the place a full 6 stories high.

"Wow, Sasuke this is so exciting!" Naruto smile wide. Sasuke smile too, that smile almost made him forget the problem at the moment. "Glad you like it here, now you go first."

Naruto did what he was told and got inside and slide. He was actually really enjoying himself. Up a head he could see the end of the tunnel and waterslide. Sliding into the water, he…

"AHHHHH!"

Now Sasuke was right behind him. "O crap Naruto!!!" Now you and I both know that he's expecting the worst. Something like he got attacked by the enemy or something, but what he saw was much worst.

'OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!'

Fan girl: Yes I know it's a cliffy but I won't keep you waiting for long. I'm going on vacation to Florida but when I get back I'll right another chapter for a new years present . I'm still sorry. I totally blame school.

ChibiNaru: Yes nyu, we're so sorry nyu.

Fan girl: so anyone going to guess what's happening?

Naruto: Turns totally red No! nobody say a word!

Sasuke: growing mushrooms in the corner why T.T

Sakura: Oh Naruto! 0

Ino: back off big forehead!

Sakura: Shut up Pig!

Naruto: UH OH '

Huge mob of people (yes Sakura and Ino are a part of the mob): Naruto where are you???

Naruto:hiding in the closet

Huge mob of people: scampering everywhere looking for him

Fan girl: What are you all doing here!?! Get off MY SET NOW!!!

Huge mob of people: No we demand Naruto!

Sasuke: Suddenly snaps out of depression Well you can't have him! He's mine!

Fan girl: Sparkling eyes AWWW Kawaii!

ChibiNaru: Ya Kawaii nyu

Huge Mob of people: Snaps their head to ChibiNaru

ChibiNaru: Looks nervous

Huge mob of people: AWW!! Get him!

ChibiNaru: AHH nyu! getting mobbed Help nyu!

Sasuke: Murderous aura Get Off Of Him! throws everyone off

ChibiNaru: AWW nyu, thank you Sasuke nyu Hugs

Sasuke: totally not blushing because Uchihas don't blush

Naruto: Punches Sasuke HARD at the jaw If You Like Him So Much Go Marry Him! Turns and leaves

Sasuke's mind: censer do to colourful language

Fan girl: wow I never knew so many swears existed sweatdrop

Sasuke: follows Naruto Wait Naruto Gah! I'm Sorry! Come Back! Naruto!...

ChibiNaru: hehe nyu Well thank you call so much for reading nyu. Please review nyu. I wuv you all so much nyu .


	16. Chapter 16

Just to say I'm not a good proof reader and can't spell since English is my second language but I'll try so if you see any spelling mistake then please to tell me so I'll correct it if I can figure out how.

Also I don't mind criticism so go ahead. I might have some writers block to so if you could help me out I'd love you. Therefore I'm not a fast or constant writer so it might take me a while but I'll try for never more then a week k?

Declaimer: T.T I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd tie him up and give him to Sasuke

Warning: this is Yaoi and I might write it rated M so if you don't do hard-core then please don't read I'm not responsible for any heart attacks.

Yes it will end with SasuNaru because I like it best sorry to all the other couples, but the good news if you like other couples for Naruto is that in-between there will be SaiNaru, GaraNaru, NejiNaru, NaruSaku, ShikaNaru (ends with ShikaTama just because I like Tamari better then Ino) and basically almost everyone after Naruto oh and some KakaIru and also one of my personal favorite ItaKyuu (Kyuubi)

My keyboards a bit broken and keeps typing 4s so if there is any I'm sorry I think I got all of then though

"speech"

'thoughts'

**The Great Naruto Cup**

**Chapter**** 16**

Fan girl: OMG!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!! IT'S 2008! So as promised here is my new years present to you another chapter . Enjoy.

Ok so we left of last chapter with…

"_AHHHHH!"_

_Now Sasuke was right behind him. "O crap Naruto!!!" Now you and I both know that he's expecting the worst. Something like he got attacked by the enemy or something, but what he saw was much worst. _

'_OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!'_

In that moment, everything froze. Nobody moved. And no sound could be heard besides Sasuke's world shattering into a million pieces, plus that bird you hear chirp in every awkward and silent moment you've ever seen. Sasuke's face was in a state of shock which was saying a lot considering that he was an Uchiha, but you couldn't blame him! There in front of him was the love of his life with his body on top of and pressing down on Sai's, with Naruto's plump pink lips on HIS! To make it worse they were both in swim trunk! God I don't think Sasuke will every recover from this, especially with that huge smirk on Sai's face as he look over at Sasuke, and Naruto blush a color that made Gaara's hair look pale.

Then the moment was over. Naruto didn't seem to notice Sasuke was there due to embarrassment. Now Naruto wasn't good with situations like this and didn't really know what to do, so he merely tried to say the first thing that came to mind that was normal or natural. Unfortunately none of those were really any good for the current situation, but being Naruto he said them anyways. (Here comes the drama!)

"Sai, I didn't know you were here!"

Sai just smirked hearing Sasuke stomp away. And it was only then did Naruto notice Sasuke. Somehow his insides feel horrible, like he'd just betrayed Sasuke or something. 'Why do I feel so bad, it's almost like I cheated on him. I mean he was so nice to bring me here' yes he was going to ignore the fact it was a date, and tried to talk himself out of guilt. 'Well it's ok. I mean Sasuke can't be serious anyways, Ya of course him leaving proofs that. Plus why shouldn't I be happy to see Sai he is my team mate too.' Yes I realize his being dense but come on when wasn't he? So still trying to reassure himself, he went off to play with the others who he just now discovered was here.

Sasuke in the meantime was in a state of angry at Naruto and himself, and devastation. In fact, had it been anyone else they'd probably be crying, Sasuke seemed to be fuel his emotions with anger though. Stomping down the hall way, glaring at anyone he could see, planning to kill the next person to talk to him, practically destroying the structure, and fuming worse every second Naruto didn't go talk to him but of course the idiot didn't even notice him there or him leaving he probably wouldn't even register him being gone! I mean if he doesn't care that Sai kissed him so much as to say something along the lines of 'What the fuck or get off" then why didn't he just make Sai his boyfriend!

Is was when he slammed straight into Itachi and Kyuubi who had just cough um finished their business, and also make every girl that see them faint since they in swim trunk.

"Little Brother! Funny meeting you here"(not)

"Huh, isn't my kit suppose to be with you?" Kyuubi was looking back and forth at this point.

Sasuke growled, "I don't care about that stupid usuratonkachi!!!"

Kyuubi and Itachi looked a each other and blinked. Itachi turned to him. "What happen." (it wasn't a question, it was a statement)

Sasuke sighed and began telling them.

Meanwhile Naruto just couldn't shake the guilt so he snuck off to find Sasuke and talk this thing out, also to possibly figure out why he's like this, but knowing him probably not.

Back with the Uchiha brothers and Kyuubi…

"and that's when I ran into you, Naruto probably still doesn't know I'm gone" Now you can tell from Sasuke's voice he wanted a little sympathy or as much sympathy as a Uchiha is allowed to get, but the got what he didn't expect, a fist connecting with his pretty boy of an Uchiha face.

Now you'd probably expect it to be Kyuubi's from all the brothering he does to his 'kit,' but no it was non other then Itachi's fist connect to his face. Sasuke almost winced, but he was however holding his cheek with great care in his palm.

"Oh Kimi, WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT WAS THAT FOR?!?"

Kyuubi was just kind of blinking not really getting what was happening but understanding Itachi's anger.

"For being the stubborn idiot you are!"

"What I do!?!"

"You an idiot you know that?! Since when had Naruto been good at dealing with embarrassing scene? Huh?"

Sasuke didn't really get the question but he knew the answer was never, he sucked with them. He'd stutter and do the cutest things in Sasuke's eyes. In fact that's one of the things that Sasuke liked most about Naruto. So he answered the question. "Never, in fact he does something stupid usually. What's your point?"

"Exactly so what happened just now was a embarrassing moment and of course Naruto does something stupid, get it?"

Just then, in Sasuke's head all the pieces fit. "Shit!"

"Shit is right. Naruto might even think you don't mean anything you said now. And even bigger then that you left him there where everyone else can get a shot! You storming out of there made you lose your chance, some seme you are! Sasuke you can be so …"

Sasuke never heard anything else. He'd bolted to find Naruto.

"Wow I've never seen you like that" Kyuubi chirped as he watched Sasuke turn the corner. "But technically there's no way anyone else will actually steal him."

"It's fine, he went to find Naruto did he not?"

So the two of them went off for another steam room um session.

At that time Sasuke had gotten lucky and had ran into the blonde while the said blonde was looking for him. "Naruto!"

Naruto turned his head to find exactly who he was looking for. "Sasuke."

"Naruto I want to…"

"Wait Sasuke, I want to talk first before I forget what I was going to say. I don't really know why or how to explain it but I feel really guilty about that um k.k"

"Kiss?"

"Ya with um Sai, and I'm sorry but I was a total accident. It just so happens that Sai was at the end of the water slide and I fell on him like that. It wasn't plan or anything, so don't be mad please." Naruto was blushing the whole time, and under Sasuke's dumbfounded gaze he couldn't help but blush more, and say something stupid of course. "I don't know why I'm telling you this I mean that probably wasn't the reason you left. I feel stupid now, I mean you're probably not even serious about this liking me thing or it's a dare or something. I shouldn't have said anything. I…"

"usuratonkachi"

Naruto was relived that Sasuke broke the awkward moment, but also to him confirmed what he'd just said. 'huh I was right then this was a joke' Naruto though almost bitterly 'that jerk' but no matter what he told himself, he still feel hurt. Still he tried to react normally. Looking up Naruto yelled "Don't Call Me tha…" the words died on his lips. There Sasuke look at him not a hint of humour on his dead serious face. Sasuke moved closer until he's face was just inches from Naruto's.

"Dobe do you really think that's what this is? A joke?"

Naruto gulped. "I.."

"You don't know how happy I was to hear that kiss was an accident, or have your stupidity get pointed to me afterward." Naruto looked at him confused, while Sasuke continued just above a whisper so Naruto can hear. "This isn't a joke or a dare, I mean it Naruto. I-I'm in love with you. Do you understand?" Naruto was in a daze try to process what was just given to him, but he nodded none the less, finally understand that this was something real.

Sasuke smile and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek making Naruto blush like a tomato.

"Good, now come on I'll make up for making a dobe worried by treating you to ramen." 'where I can have you to myself' Sasuke smirked.

Naruto brighten up, "Ramen, lets go Teme!" and pulled Sasuke towards the ramen shop, Sasuke smiling behind him the whole way.

Fan girl: wow that was more then usual, but as promised here's another chapter. I hope you like this chapter, I made it not a cliff because I'm sorry with school I probably won't update soon, but you know what I'll really really try I promise. Also if enough of you nag me , so Happy New Year. Thanks for reading.** Oh and send Ideas and Suggestion if you got them!** I really will try and please wish me luck in IB those who know what that is. I'll need it.

ChibiNaru: WAH thanks for reading nyu. please review nyu. Happy New Years nyu. I love you all nyu.

Naruto: Yay New Years. Teme treat me to new years ramen.

Sasuke: don't you think you've had enough ramen?

Naruto: Don't you love me anymore Starts to get teary

Sasuke: What no of course I love you. Na Naruto don't cry please don't cry I'll treat you to all the ramen you can eat. Just don't cry!

Naruto: instantly happy Yay Ramen lets go drags Sasuke

Sasuke's mind: Damn why do I always fall or that, talk about a fast recovery looks at Naruto's happy face O well what can you do

Fan girl:Smiles at them Awww. **And from everyone here We Wish you health, fortune, luck, wisdom, happiness, and love in everything you do in the brand New Year. I love you all. Thank you so much. Please keep supporting me in the New Year as well . **

**Sasuke ****hugging Naruto: And Here's us Wishing you a Happy SasuNaru New Years, too!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

HI

HI! This is my first fan fiction so here goes. And no I don't know how long this will be because I barely have an idea of what to write.

Just to say I'm not a good proof reader and can't spell since English is my second language but I'll try so if you see any spelling mistake then please to tell me so I'll correct it if I can figure out how.

Also I don't mind criticism so go ahead. I might have some writers block to so if you could help me out I'd love you. Therefore I'm not a fast or constant writer so it might take me a while sorry.

Declaimer: T.T I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd tie him up and give him to Sasuke

Warning: this is Yaoi and I might write it rated M so if you don't do hard-core then please don't read I'm not responsible for any heart attacks.

Yes it will end with SasuNaru because I like it best sorry to all the other couples, but the good news if you like other couples for Naruto is that in-between there will be SaiNaru, GaraNaru, NejiNaru, NaruSaku, ShikaNaru(ends with ShikaTama just because I like Tamari better then Ino) and basically almost everyone after Naruto oh and some KakaIru and also one of my personal favourite ItaKyuu (Kyuubi)

My keyboards a bit broken and keeps typing 4s so if there is any I'm sorry I think I got all of then though

"speech"

'thoughts'

**The Great Naruto Cup**

**Chapter**** 17**

**Yay****, it's summer, update time . I'm sorry I took so long… T.T**

Sasuke just stared wide eyed as Naruto moved onto his 12 bowl. 'I mean come on even for him that's a lot. It's it...? God I can't imagine what it'll be like if I have to feed him like this everyday. Even if it's me I think I'd go broke.'

But, of course, he's exaggerating. He's so rich his inheritance to his great-great-great grand children will still be enough to buy the whole village a dozen time, even if every generation lived like the most spoiled kings.

'But it's ok, I guess, since he looks so incredibly cute when he eats' then Sasuke's eyes trail south, NO NOT THAT SOUTH YOU PERVERTS! But south to look at NARUTO'S BARE CHEST! Ya, Naruto made them leave in such a rush for ramen, they forgot (well really Naruto forgot and Sasuke was just nice enough to forget to tell him) to redress from the swimming pool (though now that I think about it, it's more of a water park.)

"…"

Just then Naruto FINALLY noticed that Sasuke was staring at him.

"What teme? quit staring…it's weird…!"

"……………"

"Teme? Hello" Naruto had started waving his hand in front of Sasuke breaking his muse.

"hn. Dobe."

"What did you sa…"

"Well, aren't we just the old bickering couple?" Naruto turned to see that Kyuubi had cut him off.

"Kyuu, don't cut me off, I was about to yell at Sasuke for being and ass, and I …"

"………."

"Kyuubi! WHY ARE YOU ONLY WEARING SWIM TRUNKS!!"

"ITACHI YOU TOO!"

"Do I even want to know" Sasuke was starting to feel a headache coming on.

Kyuubi had a huge smile on his face, "Wow Naruto you seem happy today." He disregarded the last comments. (you know why)

"Huh what do you mean?"

Kyuubi pointed straight at him. "You just called me Kyuu"

"Wow don't tell me Sasuke's that good?" Itachi added, resulting in, of course, Naruto's blush and Sasuke's smirk.

Itachi and Kyuubi took the seats next to them, still in swim trunk might I remind you, and a conversation was continued…

"Back on the swim trunk thing though," Kyuubi pointed downward, "you're in only swim trunks too."

Regular count down moment!

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Click

"AHH!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the front of him shirt (yes he remembered to change, just because Naruto had fan girls doesn't mean he didn't). "TEME! Why the Hell DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!"

Itachi just then decided to make things worst at this point, "Oh and you have an audience"

Now Sasuke, being the genius he was, would have noticed the rabid swarm of, heart shaped eyes, and kissy faced, Naruto fan girls/boys, Sasuke fan girls/boys, Naruto and Sasuke fan girls/boys (no not the yaoi ones sorry), and SasuNaru fan girls/boys (yes the yaoi ones this time, and yes there were boys among them), but he was to distracted by Naruto's wet dripping, smexy, uncovered chest, with all the other fan girls/boys.

'curse it, the only down side to me being able to see Naruto's almost, though I wish it was completely, naked was the fact that everyone else can too, but that will all change when he's mine!' Now as you all know Uchihas are very possessive. So Sasuke Uchiha death glared at every last on of them until most were scared away. As for the idiots that didn't leave, Sasuke throw his bowl of ramen at them, making the last of the drooling mob to flea. Meanwhile Naruto had turn white and was mumble what sounded like, "Oh Kami-sama, why do you torture me so… why…"

But as soon as the bowl of ramen left Sasuke's hand, Naruto snapped out of it and began yelling at Sasuke for wasting the precious resource that is ramen.

"Think those two will make it?" Kyuubi asked, as in the back ground. "Sasuke the world would be a cold uncaring place without ramen!"

Itachi laughed, "Definitely, so shall we?" He held out his arm for Kyuubi.

Kyuubi smiled too, "We shall." He threw some bill on the counter and left for the Uchiha mansion.

Back to our blooming couple…

It was pretty late, well actually it was nine pm, but that was sort of late for a normal person, anyhow… Sasuke was walking Naruto home for the night after a prosperous? No, an eventful day.

"Naruto, do you seriously expect me to believe that all the worlds evil come from the lack of ramen? And that all deviance, crime, and bad deeds are done by people of don't eat ramen? And… all misfortunes, such as natural disaster, can be solved by ramen?" Wow, Sasuke was now starting to be jealous of ramen's place in Naruto's heart.

Naruto nodded his head eagerly, "Yup, and if you…" Naruto stopped mid-sentence. He'd just opened the door to him and Kyuubi's apartment, only to find…

SAI And HIMSELF?! DRESSED IN ONLY BOXERS MOANING AND MAKING OUT ON THE FLOOR?! SAI HAD ONE HAND INSIDE THAT NARUTO'S BOXERS AND THEY WERE GRINDING AGAINS EACH OTHER HARD!? (Yes I know all you yaoi fan girls(and boys, in case I'm excluding someone) are giving really hot mental picture, feel free to have a nose bleed)

Poor Sasuke was going into shock. And I mean like regular person shock, with like actual emotion on his face and everything! And Naruto was in complete embarrassment, and total confusion. And the phrase "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!' flashed through his mind.

Now every sense that uses logic in Sasuke's brain told him it wasn't the real Naruto since Naruto was standing right next to him, and it was for sure him since he, himself, had gotten him this morning, and has rarely left his side since. Beside that little Sai fight thing, but he chose to forget that, it wasn't nice to dwell on bad thoughts, right? And he was sure it was the real thing or he would have figured something was wrong. Yes, he is very egotistic. But Sasuke's newly experienced shock made him completely ignore what those senses told him, so he turned to the Naruto beside him and hollered…

"**Naruto How Could You Do This To Me?! I Though I Was Doing Great With Our Dates And Everything?! I Never Thought You Be The Kind Of Person To Just Jump Into Bed, So I Respected You And Waited. So Then How Could You Just Jump Right To In To Bed With Sai!?"**

Now Naruto was pissed, **"Use your head Sasuke, and you call me a dobe, how can that be me when I'm me?! I mean hello remember me the person right beside you, who's obviously the real Naruto?!"**

The making out coupe? No um I'm not sure what exactly, anyways, they FINALLY noticed Sasuke and much more importantly Naruto (haha! yes I did totally just put Sasuke down) standing at the apartment's doorway. The other Naruto disappeared with a POP or POOF sound, leaving only smoke. Leaving Sai, still in boxers (HOT, okay I'm done) sitting there scratching the back of his head grinning like mad. 'man does he have any modesty at all?' Ya your one to talk Sasuke.

Naruto turned Sharply to Sai, speaking in a dangerously low voice yet calm voice, "Explain! NOW!"

Sai just laughed sort of, "Well… I was waiting for you to come home, but I got bored. Then I decided to poof a shadow clone of you to keep me entertained, and one thing lead to another, and… yeah… I'll just be leaving now, I'll talk to you tomorrow instead." He also added under his breath, "when you aren't going to kill me" And poofed out of there before Naruto had a chance to kill him.

"Sai wait!" Too late he was long gone, and miles away. "Damn it, just wait tell I get my hands on him!"

Sasuke find found enough of himself to talk, "Naruto, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, and stupid conclusion at that I don't…"

He got cut off, and yea I do know a lot of people get cut of in this fan fiction, but come on, it was Naruto cutting him off and that is so much more important. (haha! Yea I did just put down Sasuke again. Aww, come on, we all love Naruto more, you know it.)

"Sasuke it's ok, I know it's probably the shock talking, I'm sorry I have no idea how Sai got in. The next I see him I'll…"

Cut off! "Dobe," He smirked "Now who's losing their head. We're ninja remember a lock is no match for us."

Naruto flushed, "It's probably due to the fact that I haven't been on missions lately. It's driving me insane…"

Yah two count down moments this chapter!

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Click

"Don't call me Dobe, TEME"

Sasuke merely laughed at this.

Later Naruto had taken a shower and had climbed onto the bed. He motioned Sasuke in with him. Sasuke merely stared.

"You sure"

Naruto smiled back at him, "Ya, climb in"

Sasuke got in and pulled Naruto into his arms. Naruto's eyes began to droop, and he though 'I've never felt so comfortable before.' He yawned, 'it's really nice.' He closed his eyes.

Sasuke seeing him fall asleep began to pull away, but Naruto quickly grabbed onto his arm. "Don't go stay… please"

Sasuke smiled to himself. He took his excess cloth off. Yes that mean down to the boxers, but disappointingly Naruto was in him pyjamas. He then pulled Naruto back into his arms, getting comfortable and settled for the night. He couldn't help but think, 'We fit together so perfectly.'

Naruto then muttered something, "Sasuke please stay, so those mean fan girls don't take my boxers again." It was faint but Sasuke had heard it, and couldn't help but raise a graceful eyebrow. He made a mental note to ask about it later, but otherwise thought Naruto look too much like an angel in sleep to be disturbed. I settle for watching Naruto for another half hour before finally falling asleep himself.

Outside the house in the shadow of the trees, a group of shadowy figures spoke, "Phase on of operation SasuNaru complete," And then they disappeared into the night each returning to their own home for a well deserved sleep.

All the while Sai was at a store, buying armour in case Naruto wasn't done cooling the next time they meet. Thank goodness for stores open 24 hours even if it was only 11:00 pm.

Fan girl: I'm sorry but I've been busy with school and Stupid IB, but now it's summer. Yay! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer the normal for compensation. I hope you guys don't hate me, but if you want to tell me to be quick next time in a scolding voice, I won't complain since I deserve it. I'm going camping for the next for days but as soon at that's done and I can get to a computer again. I shall update! Fluff time!

ChibiNaru: It's my duty to thank you for reading nyu. Please review nyu. I would make me and Fan girl happy nyu. I wuv you all nyu.

Fan girl: Awww, that never gets old

Sasuke: Hey Naruto what were you going to say before entering the apartment and was interrupted by Sai's unholy act.

Fan girl: Aww Sasuke's jealous I wasn't him and the real Naruto

Sasuke-glare: You watch your mouth, you're already on thin ice for the two time you put me down.

Fan girl: WAH don't hurt me. ChibiNaru Save me! pulls ChibiNaru in front of me

ChibiNaru: Wah don't hurt me nyu I just want to be loved nyu puppy eyes!

Sasuke runs to hug him but is stopped by Naruto's pull on is ear:

Naruto: Anyways Sasuke I was going to say, all you have to do is believe in the ramen fairy and she flies down from ramen heaven and grants you with eternal ramen!

Fan girl: …..

Sasuke: …..

Sai: ……

Sasuke: What the? Sai? Get out of here would you?

Sai: ………

ChibiNaru: I agree the ramen fairy is the best!

Naruto: Finally someone who understands. Kidnaps ChibiNaru

Fan girl: No ChibiNaru Not Again!!


End file.
